Scenes From A Curse
by JunoInferno
Summary: Beatrice Gold grows up in Cursed Storybrooke. One shots. Super AU companion piece to my fic Voyage of Discovery.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time which is a show on ABC where we've had like one Rumbelle kiss this season. This is a companion piece for my fic Voyage of Discovery which centers around Beatrice, Belle and Rumplestiltskin's daughter. It's obviously AU. This fic will feature scenes in no particular order for Beatrice's life in Cursed Storybrooke, with a lot of AU Season One. It's just AU, okay? Thanks again, please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

_Father-Daughter Date at the movies. I also don't own The Hunger Games. I think I just read too many Hunger Games AUs. _

* * *

_**2012 **_

"Rumple..."

"I have business to attend to," Gold protested, trying to ignore the disapproving glare on Belle's face. She followed him even as he tried to move out the door.

Belle narrowed the distance between them. "You promised this. You two desperately need a night out together."

Belle seemed to think she was right and to anyone else, the advice might have seemed sound, but he was certain Beatrice was lost to him, ever since she had found Regina's wall of hearts. They had barely exchanged two words since and the incident with Miner's Day had just made things worse.

He wasn't certain he could bear her outright rejection. Not now while there was a curse to break and his son to find.

"It's just a movie. Why can't you take her?"

"Because you promised."

"And what am I supposed to do about Miss Blanchard?"

"Were you going to go hold her hand all night?," asked Belle. "I want you to help Mary Margaret as much as anyone, but you're using that as an excuse. You need time with your daughter just as much as she needs time with you."

"She barely looks at me," he scoffed.

"Because you need to talk to her," she admonished and his eyes shot up at her. "I am willing to forego that in favor of you taking her to the movies. Spend time with her."

Gold sighed. "What is this nonsense anyway?"

"The Hunger Games and don't call it nonsense. Beatrice really likes the books."

"I thought it was one of those things this world had like the one about the girl and the sparkly vampire."

Belle scowled. "We had a rule to never bring up Twilight in this house."

They heard Beatrice descend the steps.

"Hey," said Belle.

"Hey," Beatrice said suspiciously.

"Dad's going to take you to see The Hunger Games," said Belle.

Beatrice looked at Gold. "Really?"

"If you still wish it."

She hesitated. She was just as unsure as he was.

"Well, I mean, it is the first time we've actually gotten a movie in Storybrooke on the day it came out," said Beatrice. "Like we just got The World Is Not Enough last year. That was a whole James Bond ago. How do people not suspect anything?"

"So you'd like to go?," Gold asked.

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to go," said Beatrice. "I know it's not your thing."

"I'm sure Dad will love it," Belle answered for him.

* * *

Carthay Circle Theatre was Storybrooke's only cinema. It was a beautiful old building that Mr. Gold owned of course, but ill-attended and with only two small screens. It had never had anything first run before. He and Beatrice hardly exchanged two words before they ordered from the concession counter and then they sat down. The theater was mostly full which Gold thought must have been due to the new film. Belle tried to allude that the books were immensely popular outside Storybrooke though such things rarely mattered inside Regina's curse. He suspected this change had something to do with the Savior's continued presence.

"What's the story?," Gold asked Beatrice while they waited for it to start.

"Oh," said Beatrice. "Well, there's like this post-apocalyptic world and there's like twelve districts and every year they pick two teenagers from each to fight to the death on TV."

"What?" Gold was stunned. What the hell sort of story was this? This was hardly suitable for his Beatrice. He was very tempted to call Belle then and ask if she knew just what was in this movie. He decided against when he remembered it was a book and Belle would have obviously read it. He was the one without a clue what was going on.

"There's some sort of long story about there was a rebellion and the people in thecapitol decided this would be the punishment. It's messed up."

"Indeed," said Gold. It was reminding him too much of the way things were back in the Enchanted Forest. "And the people in the districts, they're the peasants?"

She eyed him, put off by his odd word choice. He and Belle had tried speaking more freely of their home in front of her. She just stared at them as if they had two heads, even after having seen the Evil Queen's magical cache. "Yeah, I guess. They have to work for the capital..."

The lights went down and Gold settled in. The story began in some province and seemed to follow around a young peasant girl. Then it seemed that the peasant children had to go somewhere and be selected.

Gold shifted uncomfortably. He looked to Beatrice as she ate popcorn. She was just watching a movie.

"That's not battle, that's a sacrifice." He remembered the words he had said to Bae those centuries ago. He found he was quickly developing a disdain for these peasants, these people that just let the soldiers take their children. Morraine's parents had attempted to fight Hordor and his men, but many more hadn't seen the point or that they even had the right to fight for their children's lives.

"Dad."

Gold didn't know what she wanted at first. His natural instinct was that she must have found the film scary and wanted to leave or be cuddled like when she'd seen The Lion King. A glance of her eyes to his hand made him realize that he was gripping her wrist.

He quickly released it and tried to get his hand back to his own armrest.

The movie was too close to Rumplestiltskin's life for comfort. The nobles didn't care, the peasants could do nothing but die, but he was starting to like the peasant girl, Katniss. The one who was brave enough to sacrifice herself for her sister. She had learned the nobles' game and was playing it herself.

Then she got stupid.

The lights went up. Beatrice turned to Gold as the rest of the theatergoers made their way to the exit.

"So, what did you think?"

Gold shook his head.

"Did she even like that baker boy?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to tell sometimes," she admitted.

"Why would she do something so stupid?"

"What do you mean?"

Gold turned back to his daughter. "Her suicide pact. Why would she do something so idiotic?"

"Well, it worked..."

"It doesn't matter that it worked. He could have turned on her, the games makers could have just let them both die, they don't give a damn about them. That villainous president knows exactly what she did and isn't going to leave her alone. She ought to have killed him."

He stopped and waited for Beatrice's response. Belle would have admonished him, Bae would have protested.

Beatrice shrugged. "I guess you have a point."

"I do?"

He hadn't expected it. He knew Beatrice possessed her mother's nobility, her kindness. From time to time, Belle would point out attributes that Beatrice got from him and he would dismiss her because everything that was glorious about Beatrice came from Belle.

Cunning. Had Beatrice gotten his cunning? It was something he both prized and hated in himself. With Beatrice, it was tempered by Belle's heart, it could be used for good.

She finally continued. "I mean, it would kind have ruined the next two books and three movies, but yeah, you have a point."

Well, count on Belle's daughter to worry about how a matter of life and death would have affected the next book.

"You're doing it again."

He looked down. His hand was once again fastened around her wrist.

"I would never let anything like that happen to you."

She must have thought he was crazy. He just had to say it. Ever since he knew Belle was pregnant he had been obsessed with the idea of protecting Beatrice, of making certain she had anything she might have ever wanted, of never letting anyone near her, to do everything he hadn't been able to do for Bae.

That's why he hated those peasants. They reminded him too much of himself and if the spinner's daughter had been taken to fight ogres or kill children on television there would have been nothing he could do about it.

"I know," said Beatrice and there was no hint of doubt on her face. She had never met the spinner, she didn't know what a coward he could be.

He must have been quiet too long because she spoke again.

"Look, if I'm ever in The Hunger Games, I promise I'll kill the boy from my district I only kind of like."

"Thank you," said Gold.

Beatrice got up and Gold followed. He could feel them drifting back to the awkward silence that had plagued them, when it wasn't yelling or sniping.

"Would you like some frozen yogurt?," asked Gold. "We could stop by on the way home."

That would delay it a little while anyway.

"Okay," said Beatrice.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time which is a show on ABC where they used to have this character called Belle... Sorry. I'm a little bitter. Thank you for your reads and reviews and follows. Like I said, I have a few of these planned. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

_Lady comes to live with the Golds. _

* * *

_**2002**_

Eighteen years, eleven months, four days.

That was how long it had been since the Dark Curse was enacted. Gold tried not to count. It was an ordeal and at the end of it he was no better off than when he started. He was still years from the Savior's arrival. He had lived so long years ought to have flown by like days, but this Curse made them interminable. Merlin had warned him against dwelling and he hated to prove the elder sorcerer right. It was all so tiresome. The same routine, the same rents to collect, the same people in the shop, not buying anything. Even Storybrooke's annual events tended to go exactly as they always had.

He wondered exactly how far he had twisted Regina's mind to his advantage that she thought this a victory.

He did have one advantage over the rest of the town, though. He had Belle and he had Beatrice.

It was a rainy late September day and the humidity made his leg throb more than usual. He went into the kitchen to find Belle tossing a salad.

"What are you doing?," he asked.

Belle smiled. "Salad and pasta, Rumple. I can manage that."

"I don't mind cooking." Gold looked around. His daughter was usually at her mother's feet. "Where is Beatrice?"

Belle put the salad on the table.

"She's been playing on her own all afternoon," said Belle.

"Doing what?"

"Something in her playhouse, some secret," Belle said with an amused smile.

Gold stood and walked towards the window. Beatrice's playhouse was a perfect miniature copy of the big pink Victorian. "A secret?"

Belle smiled. "It's not as if it could be anything bad. She's just a little girl."

"It's raining."

"I made sure she wore her coat. You worry too much."

Such an optimist. Gold decided to go out back and walked over to the playhouse.

He knocked on the door.

"You can't come in."

"Why not?"

"Uh, I'm busy."

Gold frowned. The playhouse didn't even have a lock.

"Beatrice, open the door."

There was a growl. Gold's mind immediately went to some non-sensical thing it might be from the Enchanted Forest, briefly forgetting that he was in Maine. Still, Maleficent was a dragon under the library. He opened the door and bent down where he discovered the fearsome creature was...

A Cocker Spaniel. Brown with reddish ears, a brass tag on her collar that read "Lady." Beatrice wrapped her arms around the creature. Gold thought he remembered the animal from a rent call on the Darling house. A couple overwhelmed by a baby and an elderly aunt that was a piece of work. There were also two Siamese cats and therehad been something of a row.

"Please don't make her leave."

Gold looked. Beatrice had spare linens made into a nest for the dog and there was a bowl of water from the china collection that sat on the hutch in the dining room, accompanied by another one that must have been for food.

"Don't make her leave. Her family kicked her out and the dog catcher was after her and they hurt dogs at the pound!"

Gold didn't answer. Beatrice wrapped her arms even tighter around the dog.

"She can stay in here and she won't bother anyone! I'll take good care of her!"

"What have you been feeding her?"

"Dinner."

"Well, Beatrice, I'm afraid your friend can't stay out here."

Her eyes grew big and full of water. "Please, Daddy, she won't bother you-"

"It's too cold out here, sweetheart. She can only stay if you bring her into the house."

"What?"

"And she'll have to sleep in your room. We wouldn't want her to get lonely."

Beatrice's eyes widened.

"She can stay?"

Gold smiled. It was rare that anyone looked grateful to him, rare that he saw anything but the same half vacant, half weary expression as he took their money.

Not Beatrice, though. Her eyes were bright and full of love.

He broke the guise of the pawnbroker and smiled.

"Of course she can. If you wish it."

In an instant, Beatrice released her grasp of the dog and rushed to throw her arms around Gold's neck.

"Thank you, Daddy! I love you! I love you!"

Gold chuckled as he hugged her back. "I love you, too, sweetheart. Now let's get your friend inside."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: i do not own Once Upon A Time or Sherlock, which is a shame on so many levels. Thanks for your reads and reviews. I really appreciate them. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

This chapter: NamelessWildflower gave me a prompt for this set that Bea watches BBC's Sherlock with Gold. I might have veered off a little, but I hope this works.

* * *

_**2010**_

Gold entered his house. He heard the television on from the door and he could easily tell that Beatrice was watching something.

It was the English accents. He found his daughter on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, settled for some serious television watching.

"Sweetheart," he said and glanced at the TV. "I thought Doctor Who was over."

"Yeah, no, this is Sherlock."

Gold froze. "What's that?"

"It's this show about Sherlock Holmes, only it's like modern London. It's from the guy who writes Doctor Who now."

"Right..."

Gold walked into the kitchen.

"You're home," said Belle. She kissed him. "We saved you some dinner."

He glanced over to the sink where the nanny was. "Pamela, won't you excuse us?"

"Yes, Mr. Gold."

She left. Belle looked at Gold curiously.

"She's watching a show called Sherlock."

Belle shrugged. "Okay."

"Sherlock."

"Rumple, every time this happens you panic. It's not as if it's a documentary or something. She thinks he's just a story."

"Yet you and I know better. We know all stories come from somewhere."

"Don't be silly. You saw what they did to us in this land."

"Yes, you were a smart, beautiful, capable young woman and I was..." He frowned. "What was I supposed to be?"

Belle shook her head. "I'm not sure. Come on. I'll sit with you while you eat."

"No, I think I'll go sit with her."

"You're being ridiculous."

Gold went and sat on the sofa next to Beatrice.

"Have I missed much?"

Beatrice turned to him in surprise. "You want to watch?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you didn't like Sherlock Holmes."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Well, you always get weird when Sherlock Holmes comes up."

"I do not," said Gold.

"You stop talking and you scowl," said Beatrice. "Though it's not as bad as when I wanted to watch Hook."

"It was not appropriate."

"It was rated PG."

Gold motioned at the TV, eager to move on from the thousand or so reasons why they were never going to watch Hook.

"I will watch Sherlock now."

"Let's start with the riding crop..."

Gold watched as the seemingly mad young detective began beating a corpse.

He looked to his left. Beatrice seemed transfixed.

"Beatrice."

"What? Oh my God, I was just watching the show."

"Um, who's the woman?"

"Oh, I don't know. What did he call her? Molly?"

"Excuse me."

Gold got up and went to the library. Belle was curled up with a book.

"Who's Molly?"

Belle shook her head.

"On the Sherlock show, some woman called Molly is on it and she's trying to flirt with him."

"I don't know. I don't remember a character called Molly in any of the books." She shrugged. "Maybe the writers just made her up."

"We both know there's no such thing."

"Rumple..."

"There is some woman called Molly out there that's going to flirt with him."

"And what would you like me to do about it?"

"Fine. Be that way," he muttered as he left.

* * *

Belle looked up again thirty minutes later as the door to the library open and shut.

"What exactly is going on between Holmes and this Watson?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Belle frowned. "I heard you, but I still don't know what you mean."

"I've lived hundreds of years, Belle. Don't think I'm so naïve."

"You think there's something going on between Holmes and Watson?"

He scoffed. "And you don't?"

"Rumple, Watson gets married in the second story."

"Alright, even if I believe that, what sort of life is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sherlock will be out playing detective with Watson all night, who's going to watch the children?"

Belle's frown began to feel as if it wouldn't leave. "You're worried about the babysitting arrangements for our non-existent grandchildren?"

"Aren't you?"

"No, Rumple."

"Well, thank the gods I am."

Beatrice's voice called out from the living room. "Dad? Are you coming back?"

Gold grimaced.

"You're basing what you know of this man off a television show, Rumple. You know they don't always get things right in this land."

Disgruntled, Gold returned to the living room.

* * *

Time passed and Belle's tea went cold. She put down her book and realized that the show must have been nearly over. She picked up her mug and headed back to the living room.

She found Beatrice seemed to be engaged in watching some sort of "making of" program and Gold seemed shell-shocked.

"How was it?," asked Belle.

"It was good," said Beatrice. She motioned at the TV. "Still watching."

Gold took Beatrice's hand in hers. She turned to face him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Sweetheart, if I told you that you couldn't marry someone, you would listen, wouldn't you?"

Beatrice looked to Belle for help. "Maybe..."

"Dad and I are going to talk in the kitchen," said Belle, helping Gold off the sofa.

Belle ushered him into the kitchen.

"No, Belle."

"It's a television show, Rumple."

"He is a madman and no way am I letting our daughter marry a madman."

Belle closed the distance between them. "Well, first, that's not your decision to make."

"We'll see about that."

"No, we won't. It's Beatrice's life. She gets to decide what it will be."

"He nearly committed suicide to prove he was right. What sort of husband does that?"

"Maybe the kind who would risk everything to make certain she has her father and her safety..." Belle shook her head. "You already met him. You know he's a good man and you know he loves her. This is about your baby girl growing up someday."

"No it's not. This is about Sherlock Holmes and I am not as mad as your father-"

"What are you guys talking about?"

They looked to see Beatrice coming in the kitchen with her glass and popcorn bowl.

"Nothing, sweetheart," said Belle.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

Belle smiled. "It was. I promise." She broke away from Gold. "So, did you finish all your homework?"

"Yes..." Beatrice groaned.

"Then you ought to be getting to bed," said Gold.

"I have some research to do," said Beatrice.

"Research? You just said you finished your homework," Belle questioned.

"Benedict Cumberbatch research," said Beatrice. "Like where's he been?"

Beatrice left without comment.

"Well," said Belle, turning back to Gold. "Are you happy? She's not in love with Sherlock Holmes, she's in love with Benedict Cumberbatch."

Gold shook his head. "What sort of name is that?"

Belle frowned. "Is that really where you want to go with this?"

"I'm going up there," said Gold.

"Rumple-"

"Don't try to stop me," he said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Don't you dare!," Belle shouted as she went after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time which is a show on ABC that just makes you want to scream sometimes. Usually at the midseason finale. I hope this helps. Thanks again for the reads and reviews. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

_This time Little Letters Writer asked me for something with Young Beatrice. _

* * *

Gold looked up as Belle stormed into the shop. Something had gone wrong.

She knew.

Damn.

"Do you think I'm stupid?," Belle asked.

"What? No, why would-"

"Miss Emden came by the library for story time. It was Babar day."

"Oh. Belle, wait I can explain-"

Belle stalked into the back room.

"Beatrice!"

Gold looked around perplexed. He hadn't immediately spotted her either. A flicker of anxiety was replaced as he noticed the drop cloth in the middle of the room and as he did not recall leaving a small statue in the middle of the floor, that left one possibility.

"Beatrice," said Belle. She pulled the drop cloth off the three-year old. "I am really not so easily fooled."

"Hi, Mommy."

"Did you have fun at school?," Belle asked as she crossed her arms.

Beatrice glanced at her father.

"Uh, yeah..."

Belle threw her hands up and looked back at Gold. "Seriously, is this what's happening? You're teaching our three-year old to lie?"

Gold led Belle back into the main showroom of the shop.

"Oh, so you can tell her to lie to me, but you can't argue in front of her?"

"Belle-"

"Explain it to me. Explain it so I can understand."

Gold sighed. This had to come out.

"Belle, Beatrice doesn't like nursery school."

It wasn't a lie. She didn't. Or at least every morning that it was his turn to drop her off at Sunnyside Nursery School, she begged him to let her accompany him to the shop. A few glances in the rear mirror of the Cadillac at her pleading brown eyes usually distracted him enough to drive right past the cheery little yellow building and at that point, he really might as well just take her to the shop.

"No, you mean you don't like nursery school." She leaned in and lowered her voice. "We agreed to this. Three mornings a week so she doesn't end up like one of those princesses who gets locked in a tower and ends up with no social skills and marries an ogre."

He narrowed his eyes. "That was Shrek. Besides, Beatrice has social skills."

"She spends all day with us or Pamela-"

"And what's the matter with that?"

"You're not helping her by isolating her. She needs to be around other children."

Gold scoffed. "What for? Beatrice doesn't need them."

"She is going back to Sunnyside tomorrow and that's final," said Belle.

He shook his head. "But tomorrow's Tuesday-"

Belle shot him a look. She was done arguing and he, Rumplestiltskin, the great deal maker of the Enchanted Forest, had lost. "She goes back tomorrow."

She darted back in the workroom and gave Beatrice a goodbye with a promise to see her at home.

Gold walked back in. Beatrice emerged from under the cot. Gold sat on a Lambert Hitchcock rocking chair. Beatrice came over.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm afraid that's the end of our little ruse."

Beatrice pouted. "I don't want to go..."

Gold lifted her onto his lap. "I know."

"I don't like them." She rested her head against his shoulder. "I like you."

"Then you'll have to be brave, won't you?" He lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "It's something I've never been very good at, but your mother is the bravest woman I know and you are as magnificent as she is. You know what she says. 'Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.'"

He rocked her a few minutes more then Beatrice broke the silence.

"Want to play tea party?"

"As you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time which is a show on ABC where we shall conquer angst with fluff. Anyway, thanks for your reads and reviews. I really appreciate them. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

_Little Letters Writer asked for Gold to knit something for Beatrice. _

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard felt the air tense when Mrs. Galloway came to take over her class. She wondered what could possibly be going on as she headed to the principal's office.

Principal Moss was waiting for her. She spotted three sixth grade girls in the chairs outside the office. They had been troublemakers as long as Mary Margaret could remember.

"Miss Blanchard," said Principal Moss. "Good. You're here. I need your help."

Mary Margaret was taken aback. "My help?"

Principal Moss cast a disparaging glance at the three girls and pulled Mary Margaret further away, closer to her office door.

"There's been an incident with Beatrice Gold."

"An incident? Is Beatrice alright?"

"She's fine, but I have the feeling Mr. Gold is not going to be happy."

"Why?"

Principal Moss opened the door to her office and Mary Margaret went inside. Beatrice looked as if she had been crying.

"Beatrice? What's wrong?"

She walked in and the principal shut the door behind her. Upon closer examination she noticed something was amiss with Beatrice's hair. When she looked from straight behind, she gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

It was very obviously shaven down the middle in jagged lines, some parts were nearly bare and all of this contrasted with the thick dark brown locks on either side of Beatrice's head.

"Oh, my God." She took the seat next to the girl. "Beatrice, what happened?"

"Leanna, Monica and Joy trapped me in the coat closet and held me down and shaved my head."

Mary Margaret looked up at Principal Moss.

"Miss Nelson intervened as soon as she could." She looked down at Beatrice. "You will mention that to your father, won't you?"

Beatrice scowled.

"Miss Blanchard, you have to help us. You're the only one he likes. Maybe you could help smooth things over?"

Mary Margaret was appalled. "He doesn't like me. I'm friends with Isabelle and I don't know how I'm supposed to smooth this over with either of them!"

The door opened. The school secretary appeared shaking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gold are here."

Principal Moss nodded. Storybrooke's most feared couple entered.

"Principal Moss," Gold began. "What exactly brings me here?"

Belle was quicker to cross the room to Beatrice and she saw the damage first. She gasped and covered her mouth much as Mary Margaret had. That was enough to make Gold interested enough to join her.

He pointed at the haircut gone awry.

"What is this?"

"There was an incident..." Principal Moss began.

"That's putting it mildly, dearie," Gold said through gritted teeth.

"Beatrice, what happened?," asked Belle.

"The triplets shaved my head."

Gold looked back up at Moss. "And how did that happen?"

"They held me down in the coat closet."

"Oh, Beatrice," Belle took her daughter in her arms.

"Where is Sheriff Humbert?," asked Gold.

"What?," asked Principal Moss.

"Because this sounds like assault."

"Mr. Gold, we really prefer to resolve these matters in the school."

"Then why are those savages still here?"

"We haven't been able to reach their parents yet."

"Then you're going to expel them?"

"Well, Mr. Gold, this is the only public elementary school in Storybrooke."

"Do I look like I care, dearie? I don't care if we have to take it to the superintendent or even the mayor, I want them punished or I will certainly punish someone."

Belle scowled at him.

Principal Moss shook. "That's not really necessary, Mr. Gold."

"I don't know," said Beatrice. "Have you seen my head?"

* * *

Gold worked on dinner, roast lamb, one of Beatrice's favorites to try to make up for the general rotten nature of the day. Finally, he heard the door open.

"Belle?"

"I look like a freak!"

"Sweetheart-"

Beatrice came in the kitchen. Gold's eyes shot up as he saw what solution had transpired at the salon. Beatrice's hair had been shorn, allowed to stay a little longer up top.

Beatrice swung back towards Belle. "Even he knows it!"

"What the hell happened?," Gold asked. He hadn't thought it possible, but this was worse.

Belle sighed. "You saw it as well as I did. We tried arranging her hair to hide the shaved part-"

"They tried giving me a comb-over," Beatrice spat as she got a soda from the fridge.

"Yes, well, it didn't really work, so we had to cut it off to make it even," Belle explained.

"I look like one of the Three Stooges. The stupid one."

"I'll cut my hair if it will make you feel better," said Belle.

"How will you looking like a freak make me feel better?," Beatrice shot back. She motioned at Gold. "Then Dad's hair would be longest!"

"Sweetheart, it will grow back."

"Yes! Months from now! After everyone has had a chance to point out what a freak I am!"

Beatrice stormed out.

Gold thought of a solution.

* * *

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Beatrice groaned as Gold sat down. "What's good about it?"

"Beatrice, I won't deny you have the most beautiful hair I've seen, but without it, you are still the most beautiful girl I've laid eyes on. Your mother's right. It will grow back. In the meantime, I found you this."

Gold pulled out a black knit beret.

"You found this?"

"I did."

Beatrice sat up and frowned. "We're not allowed to wear hats at school."

"Well, I am certain that I can make Principal Moss see things my way in regard to the dress code," said Gold.

"And we won't tell Mom?"

Gold smiled. "No, we won't."

* * *

Weeks passed and Beatrice took to wearing the black beret. Then she varied it with a gray and a blue that coordinated with the Storybrooke Elementary uniform.

"Hey, Dad," said Beatrice as they sat at dinner.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"This place where you keep getting hats, could you take me?"

Gold looked up. "Well, just tell me what you need."

Beatrice shrugged. "I don't know. Just different hats, I've been wearing these school ones all the time. Maybe like a Gryffindor one to go with my scarf? Hey, is it the same place you got the scarf from?"

"Alright. What else?"

"Like a TARDIS blue one? Maybe purple?"

"I'll see to it."

"But I could just pick them out."

"I have hats you could borrow," Belle offered.

Beatrice wrinkled her nose.

"What's wrong with my hats?," asked Belle.

"Nothing, they're just sort of old... fashioned..."

Gold smirked. "I'll see to it, sweetheart."

* * *

Knitting had never been a problem for Rumplestiltskin, though Mr. Gold did not have much cause to knit until the day Beatrice had asked for a Harry Potter scarf. Belle had found several online, but had also come across the patterns. It wasn't as if he did anything in the shop all day besides maintain appearances. One day he scared the living daylights out of the yarn shop proprietress by making a purchas and knitted one, then acted as if he had bought it. He didn't like asking Beatrice to lie, her life was bizarre enough and knitting was no hobby for Mr. Gold.

Beatrice's current needs were eating up more of his time than he was used to and he went to work on it in the cellar a few hours after she went to bed.

"You knit?!"

Gold looked up. Beatrice was standing in the doorway of the cellar.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out here?"

"Lady wanted out. I couldn't find you. You knit?"

He looked down at the needles and the blue yarn in his hands. It would be pointless to lie now.

"I do."

"Why haven't I ever seen you knit?"

An image flashed through his mind's eye of her crawling at his feet in the Enchanted Forest while he worked on a new pair of booties for her.

"I don't know," he lied.

"You could have said when you made the hats. Do you do anything else?"

"Yes," he said. "I made your blanket."

"Really?," asked Beatrice. "You never said."

Rumplestiltskin had toiled over that, seeking out the softest sheep's wool in the Enchanted Forest, spinning it and working in his gold thread with the white so that his magic could protect her. He remembered when he presented it to Belle, Beatrice was still inside her, having taken over her tiny frame. Belle had looked as pleased with it as any gift he had given her. He remembered her cooing to her swollen belly over what a lovely gift Papa had made her.

"You don't have to work on it all night," Beatrice said motioning at the beret.

He shook his head. "I don't mind it, sweetheart."

Lady barked, no doubt wanting back in her house and Beatrice's bed.

"Well, good night," said Beatrice.

Gold smiled. "Good night, sweetheart."

Beatrice stopped suddenly as she turned towards the stairs. She looked back at him skeptically.

"Why do we have a spinning wheel?"

"To make straw into gold?," he offered ruefully.

"Right..." said Beatrice as she went up the stairs. "Why else would we have it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Doctor Who. Thanks for the reads and reviews for this series. To try to make up for my recent illness and lack of updates, I am going to be putting up some Christmas treats. Some from prompts, some not. This first one is inspired by the fact that my mother holds Matt Smith personally responsible for her not getting a decent Christmas photo last year because everyone was crying. So, I guess spoilers for The End of Time and The Time of The Doctor? (Both of which can be found on Netflix or Hulu if you want.) Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!

* * *

**2 January 2010**

It was a quiet winter evening as Gold sat in the library. He amused himself with the book Belle had given him for Christmas as she curled against him on the sofa with her own book.

Beatrice was safely amused watching her sorcerer show in the living room and there was still a Sunday until he had to return to the shop. For now, he could stay at home with his family.

Belle stopped reading.

"Rumple, is that crying?"

He stopped and listened. Belle flew to the living room and Gold grabbed his cane to be after her.

"Beatrice?"

The thirteen-year old was on the couch heaving great sobs as Lady looked on.

Belle hurried over. "Sweetheart? What happened?"

Beatrice struggled to compose herself. Gold immediately began looking around for signs of an intruder. He would kill anyone who had hurt her.

Beatrice finally composed herself. "The Doctor died!"

Gold glanced back at the television. Another episode of the space sorcerer show was coming on.

"Are we talking about the television show?," he asked.

"It's just he was... his song was ending and then... then he visited everybody... and then he was all alone and then he said... he didn't want to go..."

The last line elicited even heavier sobbing on Beatrice's part.

"I just mean, why?!"

"Oh, baby," said Belle, taking her into her arms, "it will be okay."

"No, it won't," said Beatrice pressed against her mother's chest. "Nothing will ever be okay again."

"Oh, sweetheart..."

"Beatrice, it is a TV show," said Gold.

Beatrice looked up at her father with a fiery look of defiance.

"Doctor Who is not a TV show!"

Taken aback, he looked helplessly at Belle.

She shook her head. "We went over this when Donna lost her memories."

"And like he visited her too and got her a lottery ticket and they were best friends..." Beatrice sobbed.

"Shh..." said Belle.

"And why did Wilf knock four times? The Doctor told him and everything. Then he knocks four times!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," said Belle. Gold gave her a skeptical look and she shrugged at him.

* * *

**December 25, 2013**

Gold was not looking forward to this. He had in fact been dreading it since he found out about the departure of Matt Smith in August. He didn't even care for the ominous title: "The Time of the Doctor."

The Charmings and Regina were departing- why did all the holiday functions happen at his house, anyway? Of course the Charmings still lived in that ridiculous loft for some reason, but Regina's house was of a suitable size. He supposed it had to be the fear of poisoning.

"Rumple," said Belle. "I'm going to drive Grandmother home."

"Oh, don't leave me," said Gold.

"You'll be fine. Merlin, why don't you stay?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, see, I do the aftermath when she's ready to talk about it."

The elder sorcerer left and Belle turned to Gold.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but we might drop by Uncle Ian's."

Gold sighed as Belle left. He found himself alone with two dogs, his daughter and a Doctor who was about to die.

"So," said Beatrice, "I made Dalek cookies."

Gold sat down in defeat.

Would it be too hard to get the boy who didn't know he was Sherlock Holmes here?

He decided that was a bad idea. The trauma of the event would probably only bond them further.

"Look," said Beatrice, "I know you think I'm going to freak out, but I can handle this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know he's going to die. I've known since August. It's what happens and I bet Peter Capaldi will be great. It is... a show."

He frowned at her.

"At least that's what I'm going to tell myself for the next hour and a half."

Gold watched as the show began and for a moment, he thought they were going to make it.

"But... but... he sent her away."

Beatrice's lip began to quiver.

Gold had a bad feeling, then it was confirmed.

Because the Doctor was trapped in this strange town enchanted to tell the truth- he briefly wondered if that was some spell he could figure out how to cast- and he got old.

Which somehow made dying worse in a way that Gold couldn't understand as Beatrice's chin wobbled.

Beatrice was already teary-eyed as she watched. "I mean, I didn't think he would get old... I was just preparing myself for something at the end."

"Uh-huh..."

Then he sent Clara away again. More tears. Then he went to face the Daleks as Clara begged some people in a crack in the wall for help. More tears. Then he had a last stand against the Daleks. More tears.

Gold was beginning to feel as if this Doctor was taking an inordinately long time to die.

He checked his watch. There was scarcely five minutes left.

This had to be it, right?

_"You're the Doctor."_

_"Yep and I always will be, but times change and so must I..."_

Then a little girl running through made Beatrice cry more.

_"We all change. When you think about it, we're all different people, all through our lives and that's okay, that's good, you got to keep moving so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this. Not one day, I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me."_

Gold may or may not have been emotionally moved by this part. He could remember the many people he had been throughout his unnaturally long life. Some he could only wish to go back to and some... some he would never go back to.

This contemplation was interrupted by the outburst of tears Beatrice had when the girl he recognized from previous episodes appeared and said, _"Raggedy man, good night."_

Then he took off his bow tie.

And basically all hell broke loose.

The show finally ended just as Belle returned.

"Did I miss it?," asked Belle.

"It was so much worse than I imagined..." Beatrice shook her head as she sobbed. "I should have checked tumblr..."

Belle looked at Gold.

"Rumple, are you alright?"

He scoffed. "Of course I am."

"It's just... Did you cry?"

Beatrice stopped her own sobbing and looked at her father's face.

She pointed accusatorily. "That is a tear!"

"Rumple, you cried?," asked Belle.

"Of course not! The Dark One doesn't cry!"

Belle rolled her eyes at him.

Beatrice wasn't buying it, either.

"What part made you cry?," she demanded.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed," he declared.

"Rumple, it's just we've never seen you cry," said Belle.

Gold walked out.

Beatrice looked up at Belle.

"Rewind it," said Belle taking off her coat as she sat. "We'll try to figure out what it was."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Merry Christmas Eve, possibly Christmas. Hope you had a good Hanukkah. Thanks for the reads and reviews.

Little Letters Writer gave me the next prompt, basically what if Regina tried to abolish all the fun in cursed Storybrooke? Basically, have a Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate that, have a great whatever or just have a nice day off and get some Chinese food and go to a movie. Anyway, please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

_**2002**_

Beatrice walked into the library with Pamela. Belle got up from the circulation desk with her arms outstretched.

"There's my baby!," said Belle, kneeling on the floor to hug her. She planted a big kiss on her cheek. "How was school?"

"There's no Christmas."

Belle shook her head. "What? Of course there's a Christmas!"

Pamela retrieved a note from Beatrice's backpack. "The school sent this home. There's to be no Christmas party, no mentions of Christmas at the school or any Christmas treats sent from home."

Belle took the note in disbelief.

"There's no lights at City Hall..." said Beatrice.

Just then Mary Margaret Blanchard entered. Belle turned to her with the note.

"Mary Margaret, do you know about this?"

The woman looked apologetic. "Mayor Mills' office made the school send it out. Something about not wanting to get involved in a lawsuit."

"What lawsuit?!," exclaimed Belle.

"The kind of lawsuit towns across the country have been victim to from groups that felt they were being discriminated against, Mrs. Gold," said Regina.

Mary Margaret stiffened as they looked up to see the mayor had joined them. Regina idly fingered one of the statues of penguins clad in Santa caps Belle had placed on the counter.

"For example, this won't do." Regina motioned with distaste at the figurines.

"Excuse me?," asked Belle.

"Well, the library is a part of the city, isn't it? This is very obviously a Christmas display."

Belle narrowed her eyes at Regina. "You know very well that no one is going to sue the city."

"And how would I know that?"

Belle scowled.

"Therefore you'll take down all the Christmas displays immediately."

"Mommy, no," said Beatrice.

"You know just because you had a miserable childhood doesn't mean that you should ruin it for everyone else," said Belle. "And you have Henry now, how can you do this?"

"I don't want my son to believe in things that don't exist," said Regina. "And I would caution you from saying what you think you know about my childhood."

"Or you'll do what?," asked Belle.

"I'll fire you."

"I don't think that's a battle you want to fight."

Regina turned to Beatrice.

"Santa's not real."

The little girl gasped as Regina walked out.

"Mommy?"

"No, sweetheart, of course he's real," said Belle. "Regina's just mad because he never came to her house."

"Why not?"

"It had to do with her mother, I think?," Belle said, stumbling over her response.

"Do you need help taking this stuff down?," asked Mary Margaret.

Belle turned to Mary Margaret. "Oh, no, I'm not taking anything down. In fact, I'm going to put more up and I'm going to remake the library calendar. We're going to have a very busy December."

"What about Regina, though?," asked Mary Margaret. "I have read about cities getting those kinds of lawsuits."

"Well, then, I guess I am just going to celebrate every holiday."

* * *

A couple weeks later, Regina stormed into the library.

"What is going on?," she demanded.

Belle stood. "I am so sorry for the interruption. I'll be right back with you, Rabbi."

Belle walked over to the mayor.

"I'm sorry, Madame Mayor, we're having an activity. Rabbi Bernstein from Storybrooke Synagogue-"

Regina frowned. "We have a synagogue?"

"Really, Madame Mayor, I can't believe you didn't know. Anyway, since Hanukkah is going on, I thought it would be good for the children to learn about it. We're having a story and we're going to play with dreidels."

Regina leaned in. "Do you really think you can win this way, dear?"

"It's part of our month long celebration of holidays here at the library," said Belle. "Sister Astrid is coming to tell the children the Christmas story. You missed our story time for Ramadan. We'll have story times for Yule and Kwanzaa and New Year's, not to mention the displays we have for holidays from around the world."

Regina looked around and fumed.

"And what if somebody doesn't want to celebrate anything?"

"We're having cookies and cocoa on the twenty-seventh for no particular reason." Belle took a breath. "So I don't possibly see how our display could make anyone feel left out."

"Is this what the imp sees in you?," asked Regina. "Your infuriating, unrelenting optimism?"

Belle shook her head. "How did you ever get this way?"

"This isn't over," Regina promised. "Not in the least."

"I'll be here," said Belle.

* * *

The next week Belle stood in the front yard with Beatrice and put up a display of Santa and his reindeer.

"Excuse me, miss? Is this your house?"

Belle turned to see a frowning little man with some kind of notepad.

"Yes."

"And your name?"

"Isabelle Gold."

He paused, but shook his head as he scribbled on the pad. "You're going to have to take these lights down."

"What?," asked Belle.

"And the decorations."

"This is my house!"

"The city council has just designated this neighborhood historic and these decorations are against code."

"Against code?! And I suppose this was Mayor Mills' idea?"

Belle felt Beatrice tugging at the bottom of her jacket. She looked down.

"Mommy, if we take down the lights how will Santa find us?," asked Beatrice.

"Sounds like a personal problem, kid," said the man as he handed Belle a ticket.

"Five hundred dollar fine?!," Belle shouted after the little man as he walked away. "This is not over!"

* * *

Regina sat in her office and worked. She had made her counter-move and the little bookworm hadn't done anything yet. She was beaten.

"Madame Mayor," her secretary interrupted, "Mr. Gold is here."

Except there was that counter-move.

Regina froze. "Right. Send him in."

The secretary left. If he talked to her, he was most likely going to say "please" and then the game would be over. Regina immediately bailed for the other door of her office only to find Gold waiting.

"Hiding from me, Regina?" He shook his head and tsked. "Really, dearie?"

"I was just on my way out-"

"Have a seat. Please."

Regina helplessly sat on one of the sofas. Gold stood in front of her.

"I think this little game between you and Belle has gone far enough, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, dearie. Subtlety was never your strong suit."

"Your home is in a designated historic district-"

"Enough, dearie. I don't care about historic districts or liabilities or anything else. What I care about is Beatrice's happiness and we both know the only reason you took away Christmas is to try and make everyone else as miserable as you are."

"I am not miserable! I have everything I ever wanted!"

A smirk played at Gold's lips. "Is that so?"

Regina glared at him.

"So, you're going to repeal your earlier Christmas bans. You're even going to put up the decorations outside City Hall. Furthermore, there will be no fines levied-"

"He already wrote the ticket-"

"Please."

Regina stiffened, the Curse compelling her. She stood.

"Oh, wait, there's more-"

"You can't be serious," said Regina.

"You're going to go home and put up a tree and buy your boy a lot of presents and say they're from Santa, please."

"You bastard."

Gold shrugged. "I'm just trying to help the lad. It's hard enough being your son, there's no need to worsen that by having your mother come out."

Gold walked out. "Merry Christmas, dearie."

* * *

"There, sweetheart, what do we think?," asked Belle.

Beatrice appraised the house from between her parents on the sidewalk, shining with lights and the veritable statuary of snowmen, reindeer, penguins, polar bears and Santa in the front yard.

"You're not going to get in trouble, are you?"

Gold chuckled. "Oh, no, little one. Madame Mayor will be the one who's in trouble if she tries to take away Christmas."

Beatrice looked up at Belle inquisitively.

"Daddy has fixed everything with the mayor," said Belle.

Beatrice looked up to Gold. "How?"

"Well, sweetheart, I asked nicely and I said 'please.'"

"Can we go look at Christmas lights?," asked Beatrice.

"I don't see why not," said Gold.

"Mommy's so sorry, but I have to go back to the library for a function."

Gold frowned. "What holiday is it now?"

"It's National Date Nut Bread Day," said Belle.

"There's a day for that?," asked Gold.

Belle shrugged. "When I looked online, I didn't know which holidays I could skip. Now I have to host some sort of bread competition."

Gold shook his head. "You really ought to have come to me first."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Merry Christmas or Happy Doctor Who Day! There was a request that we wanted some more Toddler! Beatrice. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

_**1999**_

"Is it my turn yet?"

Belle looked down and smiled. "Not yet, baby. All those people are in line ahead of us. All of these children want to talk to Santa Claus."

Gold rolled his eyes. Belle had spent the past few days heightening Beatrice's anticipation of this curious ritual. For a Land Without Magic, they were so eager to believe it existed. Beatrice was to meet Santa Claus- in reality he had been Eidelweiss' brewer - and convey to him all her wishes. That was why they were waiting in line at Al's Toy Barn with the rest of town, it seemed. As Beatrice's father, he was then expected to fulfill the said wishes himself and let the fat man in the suit have all the credit.

Belle was, of course, taken with the prospect. She and Merlin had outlined plans involving some sort of ruse with cookies and milk and carrots.

He could, of course, just choose not to partake in the ritual, but Belle and her father had assured him that certainly was not an option as it would surely make her a social outcast. Merlin also seemed convinced that the Dark Princess needed to believe in something because imagination was a quality sincerely lacking in Storybrooke.

"Daddy, do you know Santa?"

Gold looked down.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure."

"Doesn't he pay you?"

Belle chimed in. "Santa lives at the North Pole, remember? Daddy doesn't own that."

"Oh, right," said Beatrice, holding their hands as they shuffled forward.

Finally, the moment arrived when it was Beatrice's turn. She was a bit nervous when finally faced with the reality of the endeavor and Belle had to coax her up. After she listed what she wanted, the whole process finally concluded.

"Daddy, do you think Santa will come?," Beatrice asked looking uncertain.

"Of course he will," answered Belle. "He said he would."

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Gold sat on the bed and wondered why he couldn't just go to sleep.

"She's not going to wake up," said Gold.

Belle stood by the door, straining to hear the room next door.

"I want to be sure, Rumple. She can't see it's us."

Belle cracked open the door. She motioned for Gold to follow her as if they were escaping a prison guard. He got up and she turned.

"You can't use the cane!," she hissed.

"What?," asked Gold.

"You know she has a sixth sense when it comes to the cane!"

Gold had to admit Belle was right. When he got up in the middle of the night for one reason or another, Beatrice did have the habit of finding him in every corner of the house.

"Here, walk with me," Belle said quickly, motioning for him to lean on her which was not altogether unpleasant.

They slipped down the hall. Belle cracked open the door to Beatrice's room. The three year old was curled up in her blanket clutching her lamb.

Belle quietly shut the door and they made their way down the staircase. The Christmas tree was in the living room, set just in front of the window. Gold sat on the end of the sofa.

"Okay," said Belle, "I'm going to run to the cellar and get the gifts. You work on the milk and cookies and make it look like the reindeer ate the carrots."

"How would the reindeer get in the house?"

Belle threw back one of his own hand gestures at him. "Magic."

He rolled his eyes as Belle covered her mouth to stifle her giggle. She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny to hear you talk about this."

"Mm-hmm, why don't you get those presents?"

She kissed him again and scurried off. Gold went to work on the milk and cookies and carrots.

Belle took several trips to get everything from the cellar. The first was for the pink tricycle they had bought her. The next was for an absurdly sized teddy bear that Belle had decided Beatrice had to have. The third was for several large shopping bags that Belle had put the gift-wrapped presents in. She gave him a bag of trinkets and candies to put in the stocking. Belle artfully arranged them and flipped on the Christmas lights.

"How does it look?," asked Belle. She turned to him. "It doesn't quite look magical, does it?"

Gold shrugged.

"Well, don't you have any ideas?"

"Why would I have ideas?"

"Because you're supposed to be a sorcerer."

"Supposed to be? I recall an ogre problem a young maiden needed help with. However did that end?"

Belle shook her head. "It just seems like something's missing."

He gave her a peck on the cheek. "It looks beautiful. Come on. Let's go to bed."

* * *

**Christmas Day**

"It's Christmas! Christmas!"

Beatrice's herald was the only warning Gold and Belle had before their daughter launched herself into their bed.

Gold looked. "Beatrice, it's five. It's too early."

"But it's Christmas!" She crawled over to bed. "Mommy, it's Christmas."

Belle had the nerve to still be groggy. "Tell Daddy."

Beatrice padded back. "Daddy. It's Christmas."

"Too early," he said, closing his eyes.

This was when Beatrice decided chest compressions were necessary.

"Alright, we're getting up..."

Belle got up and found the camera then they headed downstairs. Beatrice rushed in ahead and Gold was surprised by the pitch of her squeals of delight.

"A bike!," she said, rushing towards the tricycle with the big bow. "A teddy!"

She threw her arms around the toy, not reaching by a long shot.

She then caught sight of the empty plate and glass. Beatrice gasped.

"Look! Santa had my cookies!"

"Wow," said Belle.

"Look, Daddy! The reindeer ate my carrots!," she said pointing at the leftover greens.

"Yes," said Gold. "They must have been very hungry flying so far."

Belle looked at him with a surprised smile. Beatrice scurried back to her bear.

Gold sat in an armchair facing the tree. Belle sat on the arm.

"Someone's changing his attitude..." said Belle.

He motioned at Beatrice as she rummaged through the gifts.

"Does that look magical enough for you now?," he asked.

Belle considered the view and smiled back at him.

"Yes. Yes, it does."

They kissed and turned back to their daughter who still had not opened anything, content to stare at the shiny paper.

Belle laughed. "Beatrice, sweetheart, you can actually open the presents now."

"Oh," said Beatrice as if this were a new idea. "Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Thanks for the reads and reviews for the holiday fics. There are some prompts I haven't gotten to but they're coming. This is Bea's POV for "The Price of Gold." Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Friday night. Beatrice was doing just what every fifteen year old wanted to do when her nanny had the night off.

Hanging out at the library with her mom.

"Beatrice..." said Belle. "Get your things. I am almost ready to go."

Beatrice took out her earbud and paused the Downton Abbey she had been watching on her iPad.

"He's late," said Beatrice.

Belle looked at her watch. "You're right. Come on. He's probably just gotten lost in something at the shop. We'll go meet him and then we can go to George's Taverna."

"Greek? Really?"

Belle smiled. "Now I have your attention."

* * *

Beatrice packed up her red bag and waited as Belle locked up. Then they began the short walk to the pawn shop.

Belle froze as they approached the door and Beatrice wondered at the reason until she saw the broken glass of the door.

"Wait here," said Belle.

"But-"

Belle shot her a look to dissuade further argument and gingerly opened the door to tiptoe inside.

She disappeared for a second, then Beatrice heard her call out.

"Gods! Rumple!"

What the hell did rumple mean? Like a shirt? Was that a thing? The tone of her outburst made Beatrice rush in. She founde her mother crouched next to her dad on the floor. He was moaning something incomprehensible as her mother fussed.

"Dad?"

"What happened?," asked Belle, trying to help him sit up. She brushed aside his hair to see a big gash and gasped. "Beatrice, call an ambulance."

"Do not call an ambulance," said Gold.

"You are not invincible here," said Belle.

"Well, let's not play into Regina's hand then."

Beatrice shook her head. "So, am I calling an ambulance or not?"

"Ashley Boyd sprayed me with mace, I hit my head. I'm fine."

"You are not fine!," said Belle.

"You got maced by the pregnant girl?," asked Beatrice. She only knew the teenager by sight. She was a maid and sometimes at Granny's and always seemed to get Beatrice's order wrong. Still, she hadn't seemed like the type to break into a pawn shop.

Gold shot her a look. "Watch it."

Belle looked up at her. "Beatrice, go get a wet washcloth."

Beatrice went back to the little washroom in the back of the shop. As she returned, she heard her parents having the world's strangest conversation.

"You should call Graham," said Belle.

"Why should I when it will achieve absolutely nothing?"

"And what are you going to do then? Go after her yourself?"

"And what would that gain? No, I'm going to have Miss Swan go after her."

"Why would she do that?"

"Why would Miss Swan help a pregnant teenager faced with giving up her baby?"

"Rumple, that's too far..." she warned.

"Belle, sweetheart, the only way things change is if Miss Swan stays here and does what she's meant to do and break the-"

He stopped as he spotted Beatrice standing in the doorway.

Belle glanced back.

"Sweetheart," said Gold. He motioned for her to come towards him. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Really."

"Here," said Belle, taking the washcloth and dabbing at Gold's face.

* * *

Beatrice prepared herself for her usual Saturday plans: Apple TV hooked up to the big TV in the living room, snacks and British television. She sat down on the sofa next to Lady and pondered whether she should watch Downton Abbey or Sherlock first.

She began to sense her plans were about to hit a snag when she heard her mother chiding her father.

"You can't drive," Belle insisted.

"Of course I can."

Belle looked at Beatrice. "Sweetheart, why don't you drive Dad? I have to open the library today."

Beatrice looked longingly at the TV.

"But..." She motioned at the black screen. "Downton. Pretty clothes, Maggie Smith one-liners, Harriet Jones."

Gold tried to interject. "Belle, she's just learning-"

Belle shot him a look. "She hasn't had a head injury in the past twelve hours! She's more than capable of driving you to meet Miss Swan."

Beatrice turned around. She still hadn't met the woman. She was Henry Mills' birth mom and the general topic of town gossip at the moment.

"What are you doing with her?," Beatrice asked.

"Nothing," said Gold. "I just have a business proposition for her."

* * *

The first stop had been to Mary Margaret Blanchard's apartment where Beatrice had to wait in the car. Her father returned and then they spent some time with her attempting to learn to park the behemoth Cadillac before they went to the shop. Marco was there to fix the door and Gold set to repairing the damage to the items in the shop. Beatrice settled in back with an iPad full of Downton Abbey. After a while, she returned to the front of the shop.

"So, how's the whole concussion thing going?"

Gold looked up with a slight smile.

"What are you asking?"

"Would a Starbucks help it?"

The phone rang. Gold walked over and picked it up.

"Hello."

He turned away from Beatrice as he spoke in a low voice. A minute later, he turned back.

"We need to go to the hospital," he announced.

"Concussion not going well?"

"No. Ms. Boyd is there. I can get my property." He handed her the keys for the Cadillac.

"Right..." said Beatrice. "So, you hit your head and fall unconscious, no hospital. Pregnant girl goes there, we have to go."

"You know you have a lot of opinions for a chauffeur," said Gold. "You remind me of a maid I used to have."

* * *

Beatrice had made the mistake of actually going in the hospital with her dad. When they found Miss Swan, she had to watch as she drank bad coffee while her father negotiated. The story was he had actually bought the girl's baby or something. After he agreed to back off, they returned to the Cadillac. Before she could set off, Beatrice felt the need to digest it.

"So," said Beatrice, "that was weird."

Gold turned. "I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable for you, but it was necessary."

"So, you're like a baby broker?" She paused to consider. "How is that even a viable thing? Like Ashley's been pregnant since I can remember..."

"Admittedly, that line of business has been a bit slow, but things have recently changed. It was a trade I used to deal in quite a bit actually."

She wrinkled her forehead. "People used to sell you their kids?"

"Sell, trade, etcetera. Some people just don't have the proper value for their children. They were usually better off with the families I found for them."

"And Ashley? What's the deal with her?"

Gold paused as Beatrice watched. He was considering something.

"Miss Boyd was looking for a way out of her harsh life. She signed a contract, I gave her a way out and when the time came to pay up, she tried to get out of her end. You know I don't like when people try to break deals with me."

"Then why did you let her out of it for just a favor?"

Gold smiled. "That favor is of much more use to me than Miss Boyd's spawn."

Beatrice turned back to the matter of starting the car. As she did, Emma came out with Henry, running towards a yellow bug. She looked back at her father.

He seemed pleased.

"What's so important about her?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, sweetheart. Now, come on, Starbucks."

"Yeah," agreed Beatrice. "I need to get the taste of machine coffee out of my mouth."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Thanks for your reads and reviews. They mean a lot, as do any prompts you might have for this set. So, Little Letters Writers asked me for something involving Beatrice wanting a sibling. I don't know if this is what she intended, but it's what I came up with. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

_**2001**_

Belle curled back against Gold. It was a chilly autumn night and the family was tucked away for a quiet evening at home. Beatrice was watching Beauty and the Beast for the billionth time. Belle was reading as Gold just drew lazy circles on her arm.

Beatrice laid in front of the television with Lady watching again as her parents' film counterparts played in the snow.

"I don't remember this part," Gold said, motioning with his tumbler of scotch at the screen.

Belle giggled. "I don't remember you so hairy."

Suddenly, Beatrice paused the TV and marched back towards her parents.

"What is it, sweetheart?," asked Gold. "Would you like a snack?"

"I want a baby sister."

They both froze for a moment. Belle put down her book and sat up straight. Gold finished off the tumbler.

"Beatrice," said Belle, "why would you say that?"

"Because I do."

* * *

After they made their excuses, gave Beatrice a cookie and set her back in front of the movie, Gold and Belle shut themselves in the library.

"This world..." he grimaced.

"What do you mean?"

"The things they expose their children to."

Belle rolled her eyes. "What? Like antibiotics and vaccinations?"

"This baby talk."

"Rumple, I don't think that's what she was asking. I think she was just asking for a sibling." She took a breath and tried to smile. "We could tell her about Bae-"

"No," he said decisively.

"Why not?"

"Don't you think she'll have other questions to follow that up?"

"Fine," said Belle. "Our other choice is to tell her that we can't have a baby because time is stopped here for everyone but her."

Gold stopped and turned. "Is that the only reason?"

"What?"

"If things were different, would you want us to have another child?"

Belle froze.

"Didn't think so..." said Gold.

"Rumple, I just never thought of it before..." She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest. "Beatrice and everything happened so quickly for us. I never had a chance to think about it."

"And if you had?"

"When I was a girl, I watched women all around me who were treated as little more than brood mares by their husbands. I never wanted that for myself, but you dote on Beatrice. You never just leave me to take care of her on my own. If I was going to have more babies with anyone, I would want it to be you." She smiled. "You?"

"Oh, Belle..." He pulled her hand to his lips to kiss it. "I would love any child you wanted to give me."

Belle smiled at him again, trying to hold back tears in her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and he reciprocated. They wrapped themselves around each other and began to duel tongues.

There was an insistent banging on the library door.

"Mommy! Daddy! Do I get a sister or not?!"

They broke apart.

"Not by interrupting us you don't..." Gold muttered.

Belle lightly smacked him on the arm and went to open the door.

"Come here, baby," she said, picking up Beatrice and walking over to the library's overstuffed leather sofa. Gold sat down next to them. Belle brushed Beatrice's hair out of her face. "A baby sister isn't just something we can go out and get. It takes a lot of work."

"Well, go work..." said Beatrice.

Gold cringed. "Matters are complicated, sweetheart."

"Daddy and I happen to think our family is perfect just as it is for the moment," said Belle. "It doesn't mean that won't ever change, but it's not going to change right now."

Beatrice's face fell.

"Sweetheart?," asked Gold.

Beatrice began sobbing.

"Oh, baby," said Belle, squeezing her tighter. "Beatrice, it's alright. Daddy and I never had a brother or sister. You get to have us all to yourself, that's not so bad, is it?"

She still sobbed. Belle looked desperately to Gold as he squeezed her from the other side.

"Maybe if you told us why you want a little sister so badly we could help you," said Belle.

"I want..." She sniffled as she often did when she couldn't stop crying. "A friend."

"A friend?," asked Gold. "You can have other friends."

Beatrice shook her head. "Nobody will be my friend. Your sister has to be your friend."

"I could think of a few arguments against that..." Gold muttered.

"You're not being helpful," Belle whispered. She looked back at Beatrice. "You're young. You'll make friends."

"No! Nobody wants to be my friend!"

Belle took a breath.

"Then I feel sorry for them."

The seemingly out of place comment was enough for Gold and Beatrice to both look up at her in confusion.

"What?," asked Gold.

Belle reached down to the coffee table and plucked a tissue from its box. She started cleaning up Beatrice's face.

"I feel sorry for them because they won't get to be your friend and they're going to miss out on being friends with the most wonderful girl in the world. Their lives will be so much poorer for it and they'll never even realize it. Understood?"

Beatrice nodded.

"Come on," said Gold, taking his daughter's hand. "I'm sure your movie is waiting."

She grimaced. "I hate Gaston."

"Yes, he always was an idiot..."

Belle cleared her throat.

"Come along," said Gold quickly ushering her away.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Now Nameless Wildflower asked for Beatrice to give Gold and Belle sentimental gifts, which was meant to be a holiday prompt, but this is what I came up with. Anyway, please let me know what you think and happy reading!

_Disney Fact Check: Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom didn't start until 2012, but this was funnier. Those candy apples cost $10, but are huge and totally worth it. Also, remember Beatrice doesn't know Merlin as Merlin, but Grandpa Colin, but I've been calling him Merlin except from her POV so... Oh and only three hotels have the monorail. Some people think it's all of them, just don't get there and be sad because All Star Movies wasn't. All Star Movies is a cute little hotel, though. Okay, I think that's enough..._

* * *

_**2003**_

Belle checked her watch again.

"What time was the flight getting in to Boston?"

"Belle, he has to drive here still."

Belle paced the living room. Five days. Her father had taken Beatrice for five days on a trip to Disney World since they were unaffected by Regina's curse. It was the longest she had ever been away from her baby and as she neared the end, she felt as if she was going to disintegrate from the strain.

"Belle, she's fine."

"What were we thinking letting her go to a far off land like Florida?"

There was a frantic knock at the door. Lady ran towards the door.

"Mommy! I'm home! Let me in!"

Belle ran to the door, not even pausing between the time she opened it and grabbed Beatrice.

"Beatrice! I missed you so much!"

Gold got up from the sofa to join them as Merlin carried in Beatrice's little pink suitcase and a Disney tote bag bursting with souvenirs.

"Did you have fun, sweetheart?," asked Gold.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you serious? We had nonstop fun," said Merlin. "From the time the plane landed."

"Grandpa and I went everywhere!"

"Well, I want to hear all about it," said Belle, leading Beatrice to the sofa.

Beatrice began recounting her tale as Lady jumped all over her, from her first breakfast with Mickey and Minnie, how the monorail went from their hotel straight to the park, how they saw animals, met Winnie the Pooh and rode into space. Of course the main attraction was the Princesses. She pulled out a pink autograph book with the Disney Princesses on the cover.

"What is this?," asked Gold, pulling some sort of an objet in a white paper box from the tote bag.

Merlin glanced over. "That is a candy apple made to look like Winnie the Pooh."

"And we went to a tea party!," Beatrice added.

"You did?," asked Belle.

"Uh-huh. We had cakes and tea and Princess Aurora was there."

"Was she?"

"We also met the Queen of Hearts," said Merlin looking at Gold.

"Was that really necessary?," asked Gold.

"Most definitely."

"You know who we met?!," asked Beatrice.

"Who?"

"Belle! Princess Belle. I told her my mommy was named Belle."

"Oh, what did she think?"

"And I told her you like books and she thought you two should be friends."

"Well, that would be interesting," said Belle.

"I got you a present."

"Oh, baby, you didn't have to do that," said Belle.

Beatrice dug in the tote bag for an odd shape buried deep in tissue paper. She presented it to Belle who unwrapped it to find a music box with figurines of Beauty and the Beast on top.

"Oh, my goodness," said Belle, staring at this world's version of herself.

"It does the song!," said Beatrice, twisting the little gold knob to make the figures dance to their song. She beamed at Belle. "Do you like it?"

Belle looked over at Gold's dismayed look.

"It is wonderful, sweetheart and it was so kind of you to think of us," said Belle. "I am going to put this on the night table in my bedroom."

"What's this?," asked Gold, finding some cards that read "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom."

"That was nothing," said Merlin.

"Oh. That was the game Grandpa hated," said Beatrice.

"Did he now, sweetheart?," asked Gold.

Merlin shook his head. "That was a blip. I bought her some mouse ears, we worked through it."

"Merlin was supposed to train us to be sorcerers and beat the bad guys, but Grandpa said it was stupid," Beatrice pouted.

"All I said was that I-" he paused. "That Merlin would never have a beard like that and walk around in a nightdress."

"Really?," asked Gold. He turned to his daughter. "Beatrice, I want you to tell me all about this Merlin."

Merlin stood. "I'm going home to try and get Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah out of my head."

"Thank you again for taking her," said Belle.

"Thank you, Grandpa," said Beatrice.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," said Merlin. He leaned down to Gold and whispered. "They will get round to you one day, sunshine."

* * *

_**2010**_

Gold watched in disbelief as Shrek Forever After played on the television. It was a rainy afternoon and Beatrice thought she might as well watch the cartoon.

"This is ridiculous!"

Beatrice snorted. "I know, right? They were totally stretching to make a sequel out of this plot."

"Why would there be a loophole in the contract?!," Gold shouted. "True Love's Kiss can't change time!"

Beatrice frowned. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"And that hair..." Gold said with disgust.

"You seem really upset about this."

"I'm not, I just-" He groaned and got off the sofa. "I need a scotch."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Thanks guys for all your reads and reviews and prompts. I love getting them. This one comes from Duvessa Phantomhive, who asked for Gold to go Papa Bear when Ashley is mean to little Beatrice. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Most days under Regina's curse, Gold found it very hard to keep himself from being bored. His image as Mr. Gold meant that he had to keep up appearances and rent collections, as well as standing in the shop, usually for no one to come by. He and Belle usually had lunch in the back room just to keep each other from getting too bored.

Then of course they had Beatrice to help break things up when she was off school.

Today, though, was a very good day.

A pipe had burst at the convent. The plumber had traced the cause back to the nuns not taking proper precautions. That meant Gold as landlord could charge the nuns for the repairs.

Which meant Mother Superior was currently begging.

"Mr. Gold, you know the convent relies on a fixed stipend."

"I am well aware, dearie, but that doesn't mean it's my problem. You still owe me for the repairs as well as your usual rent."

"You know we don't have it."

"Well, that is a worry, dearie. I'm going to have a hard time finding new tenants."

Mother Superior's eyes widened. "You would evict nuns?"

"I think what you meant to ask was, 'Would I evict non-paying tenants?' to which the answer of course is, yes."

"You're a terrible man, Mr. Gold."

"Daddy?"

Gold turned to see Beatrice. The eight-year-old was spending the Saturday with him.

"I'm hungry."

"You shouldn't interrupt your elders," Mother Superior admonished.

Gold shot her a glare.

"If I wanted you teaching my daughter anything, I would be sending her to your school. The fact that I haven't, ought to tell you something. Now, if you don't mind, I care a great deal more about the state of my daughter's stomach than your begging."

Gold turned to kneel by Beatrice, gripping his cane as he went down.

"Now, my little one is hungry, what shall we do?"

"Daddy..."

"Now, remember what Mommy said about you doing things for yourself?" He peeled a bill off the roll in his pocket. "Why don't you run across to Granny's and get whatever you like, then bring it back for us?"

Beatrice took the bill looking uncertain.

"Remember, anything you like." He kissed her on the cheek and Beatrice's spirits seemed to lift somewhat.

* * *

Beatrice was off and Gold enjoyed at least twenty more minutes of verbally dancing around the nun before he dismissed her. It was another five before he went after Beatrice.

What had Belle been thinking? Storybrooke was a small town, but things in this world were so different than the Enchanted Forest. He was uncertain how much of it bled through into Regina's vision, though some of the seedier venues in Storybrooke gave him an indication. He hurried to the diner as fast as he could and was then relieved but confounded to see Beatrice sitting on the front steps crying.

"Beatrice?," he asked, fearing the worst. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

He took her face, looking for any sign of an injury, already plotting his revenge against whoever did it.

"No..."

He was relieved, but confused. "Then what's wrong?"

"Ashley wouldn't help me."

"Ashley wouldn't help you?"

He knew the former princess worked at the inn, sometimes filling in at the diner.

"I said I had money and everything, but she wouldn't help me."

He stood and held his hand out for Beatrice.

"Come on."

He began leading Beatrice in.

"Daddy, I don't want to. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Hold tight, little one."

They stepped inside. The diner was mostly empty, the lunch rush having died down. Ashley and Ruby were waiting on the few patrons still there. Granny stood behind the counter working on some books.

"Mrs. Lucas."

"Rent day isn't for another week."

"Well, I hope you'll be taking the increase into account in your bookkeeping."

Granny's eyes shot up. "What?"

"The increase. I would think another two hundred a month would be sufficient."

"You can't do that-"

"I think you'll find that I can if you read your lease carefully. I just thought that you could afford it seeing as you've been turning away business."

"Turning away business?" Granny's gaze turned towards Beatrice then she shot daggers at Ruby and Ashley. The former wolf girl's expression was innocent, but Ashley couldn't hide her guilt.

"Yes, you see, my daughter came in here to order some food and Miss Boyd refused to wait on her. I had no idea the diner was doing so well that it could afford to lose customers."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," said Granny.

"Oh. Has there?"

"Ashley made a mistake."

Ruby made an attempt at covering for her friend. "We were busy, maybe she didn't see Beatrice."

Beatrice looked at them in disbelief. "She did too see me! She talked to me!"

Gold looked at Granny.

"Well, that is a predicament. Either my daughter is lying- and she never lies- or we have a serious problem, dearie."

Granny frowned. "Ashley, go in the back. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"But I-" Ashley stammered.

"Go."  
The young woman pouted as she left.

Granny turned back to Gold and Beatrice. "I am sorry about that, dear. I'm going to make sure Ashley understands that's not the way we do things. Why don't you folks sit down and Ruby will get you whatever you want? On the house."

"That's very kind of you, dearie."

Gold escorted Beatrice to one of the booths. Granny disappeared to the back and it wasn't long before they could hear her shouting at Ashley.

"When Miss Lucas comes over, don't hold back," Gold instructed softly.

Beatrice nodded as she studied the menu.

"Hey," said Gold, reaching across to put his hand over hers. She put her menu down to look back at him. "Never let them treat you badly because they always will if they think they can get away with it."

Beatrice shook her head at him. "I don't understand, Daddy."

Gold smiled. "I'm sure you don't, sweetheart. Just remember that the next time someone is mean to you, alright?"

"Okay."

Ruby finally came over. "What can I get you guys?"

Gold smiled. "Go on, Beatrice."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. So, a prompt of my own design here. When I first started this story, I thought about doing the Lacey arc, but it would have meant Beatrice was sort of left with a dad she only sort of knew while her mom played pool and that seemed too sad. I was going in other directions with basically everything canon so Lacey was out. So, in this AU setting, I thought I would revisit that. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Eyes turned at the Rabbit Hole at the sight of Mr. Gold's daughter coming into a bar. It definitely wasn't a place a fifteen-year-old was supposed to be, let alone Mr. Gold's daughter.

Of course, Mrs. Gold wasn't usually seen here, either. Especially not in a tight blue dress that barely covered her rear and made plain display of her black bra. This would all be due to the machinations of the recently returned Gaston, eager to get Belle from her beastly husband's clutches and over the town line. The Golds had expected that Isabelle Gold would return, but as it turned out, that was not Regina's original plan for Belle's cursed personality.

That would be Lacey who wasn't in love with Gold- though she did find him quite attractive- and had a one-year-old somewhere, but certainly didn't think she had a fifteen-year-old.

Beatrice ignored the stares and went to the pool table.

"Mom."

Lacey threw her head back and groaned.

"You messed up my shot."

"This is stupid. What are you even wearing? Like, really, where did you get those clothes?"

Lacey stood straight and turned around. "Look, Bea, I don't know what the hell's going on. Yeah, I had a kid who kind of looked like you, but she's one-"

"What happened is that we live in a crazy town in Maine and Regina has decided this would be fun. Not real sure why."

A man interrupted. "Lacey, are you going to talk to the kid all night? What about me?"

Lacey turned. "Give it a rest, Keith. Just because we made out in the alley doesn't mean you own me."

"Oh, my God, Mom," said Beatrice. She took the pool cue out of her hand. "We are so out of here."

"Hey, little girl, why don't you go on home, come back in a few years-"

Beatrice raised her hand, sending Keith flying into the wall. Lacey burst out laughing.

Beatrice looked at the stunned bar.

"And if anyone else wants to try anything with my mom, I will turn you into ice cubes."

She grabbed Lacey's hand.

"Ugh. Where are you taking me?"

"Regina's."

* * *

Lacey dutifully trailed along behind Beatrice as her heels clacked against the sidewalk.

"Look, okay, maybe this place is magical-" she conceded.

"It is."

"But I don't see how I could be your mother. I admit, your dad is pretty sexy-"

"Don't."

"Why are you so determined?"

Beatrice stopped in front of Regina's apple tree.

"We're here."

"At a tree?"

"Yeah."

"What's so special about an apple tree?"

"Well, I'd love to know but I'm not allowed to have apples." She looked at the window. "Regina!"

It took a moment before Regina opened the window to her office to look down.

"What?!"

"This," she motioned at Lacey. "Stops."

Regina crossed her arms. "I already told your father and your grandfather-"

"And you're lying. It's your stupid curse you can do anything you want. Fix this!"

"Even if I could, why should I?"

"I am very glad you asked that question." Beatrice put her hand up and held it at the tree. "How hard does this have to freeze?"

"If you do, I will end you!"

"I would love to see you try, Regina!"

Lacey sided over to Beatrice. "Look, maybe this a little too far."

"No, see, it's not."

Regina disappeared from her window. Beatrice aimed her ice at the top of the tree, slowly covering it.

Lacey attempted to summon what an actual, responsible adult would do. "Look, Bea, wherever your mom is, I'm sure she doesn't want you doing this."

"No, probably not, but you know what? She's not here."

Lacey frowned.

Beatrice looked back. "Look, I'm sure under the right circumstances you could be a lot of fun, but I need my mom."

"I don't understand."

"I don't have my dad anymore."

"What are you talking about? He was just there-"

"No, see, he's there, but he's not because Bae's back and I said I would be cool with whatever, but that was when I had my mom. He's all worried about Bae and Henry and how we're related to the Charmings and Regina and I... I'm just sitting off on my own and it was okay when I had my mom and now I don't!"

The ice got heavier on the tree, one of the branches broke off.

Beatrice continued. "I need someone for me. I don't care if that sounds selfish or childish, I just do! My mom was mine and you're in her body, so I'm sorry."

Beatrice turned back to the tree, then felt something strange.

"Are you hugging me?," she asked Lacey.

"Yeah. You looked like you need one."

Lacey kissed the top of her head and there was a pulse of magic. Beatrice took her hand down, stopping the freezing.

"Beatrice?," asked Belle.

"Mom?" Beatrice turned. "Mom, are you back?"

"Yes, I'm back, baby." She pulled her closer.

"I don't get it. The True Love's Kiss thing worked? Lacey didn't love me."

"Well, maybe there was more of me in Lacey than you thought and maybe our love is stronger than any curse."

Regina came out. "Alright! I've got an enchantment that might work, leave my tree alone!"

Just then another branch cracked off and fell.

Belle turned to Regina, standing in front of Beatrice.

"Did you think this was funny?!"

Regina stopped. "Oh. Bookworm's back."

"Yeah, I am. Is this what your plan was for me? Were you going to leave me like this for twenty-eight years?! A barfly who goes out and leaves her daughter God knows where?!"

"You made our deal."

Belle scowled. "I had to because you think my daughter and I are pawns to use against Rumple as you see fit. Enough, Regina. We're supposed to be family now and the least you could do is not screw with us like this!"

Regina frowned. "You think I'm family?"

"Yes, well, I love Rumple, he loves Bae, Bae loves Henry, Henry loves you, so yes. Now, if you don't mind, I have to talk to Beatrice."

"You bet you do. She froze my tree!"

"Just the top," said Beatrice.

"Regina, go!," said Belle.

Regina scowled and walked back to her office. Belle turned to her daughter.

"Now," she said, combing her fingers through Beatrice's hair, "what is this about needing someone of yours? You know your dad loves you. He's loved you since before you were born."

"I... He looked for Bae for centuries and I'm..." She paused. "Twenty-nine? Am I twenty-nine? I'm going to be thirty in October!"

"That's not important."

"It's kind of important."

"What's important is that your father loves you. He would do anything for his children and I know he doesn't think of you as any less than Baelfire. Do you really feel like you're getting pushed aside?"

"No..." Beatrice lied.

"So, that's a yes then?" Belle squeezed her again. "We're going home to discuss this as a family."

* * *

_A/N: Next time, the discussion. _


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. The discussion that followed last chapter. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Gold and Merlin had been working for days on a reversal spell.

"This is your fault, sunshine," said Merlin.

"My fault?"

"Yes, it's your stupid curse not to mention you turned that moron into a rose instead of just killing him. Your fault. Twice."

The door whined as it opened. Belle strode in and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Gold," she said, tilting her head.

"You're back," said Gold. "Did you enjoy the Rabbit Hole, Lacey?"

"Yeah, up until your kid showed up."

"Bae?"

"Uh, no, Bea. She started doing shots and took all my money-"

"She did what?!," said Gold.

"I would have brought her home with me, but she said she was going to this guy's place. What was his name?"

"Gods," said Gold.

"Your fault, sunshine!," said Merlin. "Again! That makes three!"

Belle turned to watch as Gold and Merlin rushed out the door only to find Beatrice on the porch.

"Yeah, hi," said Beatrice, walking in.

Belle walked over and put her hands on Beatrice's shoulders. She shot daggers at both men.

"Oh, hell. She's back," said Merlin.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? While you were looking for a reversal spell, did anyone bother seeing what Beatrice was doing?! Or how she felt?!"

"I thought Pamela-" Gold stammered.

"It's Thursday night, Rumple! She's off on Thursday! Point of fact, our fifteen-year-old did go to a bar where that lecher from Nottingham did make unseemly comments-"

"He did what?"

"And then she dragged me to Regina's apple tree to try and pick a fight! Our baby sorceress went to pick a fight with the Evil Queen! All of which happened on your watch, Rumple. It's only been two days!" Belle looked up at Merlin. "Do you have an excuse?"

Merlin shrugged. "I'm not good at supervising children."

"You teach high school!"

"Yeah, but barely."

Belle looked back at Gold. "How is she not supposed to feel pushed aside when you don't even know where she is?"

"Pushed aside," asked Gold. He looked at Beatrice who was currently staring at her ankle boots. "Why would you feel pushed aside?"

"I..."

"Beatrice..." Belle chided.

"Oh, I don't know because you've spent every possible minute kissing Bae's ass since he's gotten here?," she snapped.

Belle stared plaintively at Gold.

"I didn't mean to, I just have so much to make up for with Bae..."

"This isn't a Bae problem, this is a you and Beatrice problem. You can't spend all your time with Baelfire and ignore Beatrice, just like you can't spend all your time with Beatrice and ignore Baelfire. You need to find a balance, Rumple."

Gold felt twisted. He had never had this problem. It was one of the things about having children centuries apart. Beatrice wouldn't even look at him.

He reached out to lift her chin to face him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I would never intentionally make you feel as if you mattered less to me. I love you both so much. I'll do better."

"Okay."

Gold squeezed her tightly against him and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, sweetheart," said Merlin. "We'll order Chinese."

Belle was appalled again. "Did you not give her dinner?!"

Merlin took Beatrice away. "Hurry," he advised.

"Rumple!," Belle repeated.

"I was trying to find a way to help you, Belle."

"Rumple," she said, taking his free hand in hers. "Your job is our baby. I need to know if something happens to me-"

"I won't let anything happen to you, Belle. I'm sorry about Gaston-"

"It wasn't your fault and I'm not talking about that. If something ever happens to me, I'll feel better knowing you're there to take care of Beatrice. That's what I want."

"You're right."

"Of course I am." She rested her forehead against his, relieved to be back in more ways than one. "Also, you should know that Lacey made out with Keith in the alley. Just in case people talk."

"The Sheriff of Nottingham?!," he exclaimed.

"Hey, Lacey did it. You should have acted more interested."

Belle began walking to the kitchen.

"Where did you get that dress?," asked Gold.

Belle turned. "Do you like it, Rumple?"

"I... Perhaps."

"I'll keep it around then. Obviously, I can't wear it anywhere except the house and frankly, Beatrice hates it so that leaves..." She smiled at him.

"I suppose it does." He shook his head. "You don't have to, Belle. I know that's not who you are."

She walked back. "That's not who I am? Rumple... After we broke up, I started hanging out at a dwarf tavern."

"You did?"

"Not to mention, I was an unmarried woman who chose to go live with a dark sorcereer, not once but twice and then really didn't care when people found out we were lovers. Now, do you think there's no part of me that's Lacey?"

"I suppose you're right." He paused. "How did Beatrice get you back?"

"True Love's Kiss."

"Couldn't have."

"She did. See, there was still a part of Lacey that was Belle and the strongest thing that I am is her mother. That's my theory, anyway."

"Good theory," he said giving her a kiss.

"I can't believe you didn't give her dinner..."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. So, I gave myself another prompt. A while ago, I was watching a classic episode of King of the Hill called Aisle 8A. (For my international readers who maybe don't know this show, it's about a guy, Hank Hill, who lives in Texas, the basicpremise seems to be that he keeps getting confronted with uncomfortable situations and everything makes him uncomfortable. It is basically a masterpiece of writing and incredibly accuarete as far as a cartoon can be. I'm not even kidding.) So, in Aisle 8A, the neighbors' daughter stays with the Hills while they're out of town and when she's home alone with Hank, she gets her first period. Comedic genius ensues. The title is a reference to the aisle at the Megalo Mart that the feminine products are on, you know an aisle Hank has never been on. So, anyway, I decided that I would stick Bea and Rumple in the same situation. This is what I came up with. Happy reading!

* * *

_**2008**_

Mr. Gold, the terror of Storybrooke, prided himself on his willingness to be disliked.

The truth was Rumplestiltskin had as well. It was bound to happen when you were a dark sorcerer who specialized in baby-trading and corrupting young queens. So, yes, he had no special need to be liked.

Except for this one case. As he sat in bed next to Belle as she blissfully read her book, he came to one conclusion.

"She hates me."

"What?" Belle looked up. "Who hates you?"

"Beatrice. Beatrice hates me."

"Rumple, Beatrice does not hate you." She placed the marker in her book and set it on her night table next to the Beauty and the Beast music box. "Why would you think that?"

Gold scoffed. "You saw her. The way she snapped at me when I passed her the green beans instead of the bread."

"That was nothing."

"You saw her when she found out I dried her sweater instead of hanging it. I ought to have known better."

"Beatrice doesn't hate you."

"The evidence begs to differ."

"Rumple, she's twelve."

"Yes, and now she hates me."

"You silly man." Belle turned his chin to face her. "She's twelve. She's been cranky the past couple of days. Even Pamela thought so. It's probably just a growth spurt or something. Didn't Bae ever do anything like this?"

"No," he answered quietly.

Belle smiled softly. "It'll blow over. Just start over tomorrow and we'll make no mention of it. She'll probably feel better after a good night's rest."

"Yes." That was it. Growth spurt. Beatrice was just tired. His poor baby.

* * *

Gold woke up with a renewed optimism. His baby didn't hate him. Not Beatrice. He dressed and set to work making her breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes. Surely that's what his growing girl needed.

All optimism was dashed when she pronounced herself not hungry and had Pamela take her to school early.

He had some rent collections that day and closed the shop early. Pamela had to go on the same date she and her boyfriend had been going on for the past twenty-five years. Belle was at the library, hosting the book group that was reading _The Hunt For Red October_ yet again.

She spent most of the afternoon in her room with the door shut, not even Lady was permitted entry so Gold sat with the Cocker Spaniel on the sofa. A quarter past four, he decided he was going to need a definitive answer on dinner. Even if she did hate him she still needed to eat and he would just as soon make something she liked. He headed upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Beatrice?"

"Go away!"

There was something different to her voice than the anger he'd been faced with earlier.

"Beatrice, I just wondered what you want for dinner. Mom won't be home until later."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sweetheart, again? Did you eat lunch at school? Are you feeling alright?"

She didn't answer right away. Gold felt his heart race. She wasn't feeling well. That was it.

"Sweetheart, are you not feeling well?" He went to turn the knob to find it was locked. "Beatrice, answer me."

There was a pause and she finally came to answer the door. There was nothing visibly wrong with her, but something was different.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She wouldn't look at him. "I got my period, okay?"

It was a mumble and a hurried one at that. It took Gold a minute to decode it.

Then he was really doomed.

"Oh."

He had raised one boy, but Gold had dealt with a lot of women in his magical career. Pre-magic there was Milah and in the end she was in a mood no matter the day of the month. Then he had various apprentices of course but since they were all usually predisposed towards violence it was no use trying to establish a pattern. Besides, even if he was immortal, why risk it? Then of course, Belle. There had been some initial awkwardness when she first arrived at the Dark Castle and this had come up. He avoided the conversation ever again by having the necessary items magically supplied. Belle was usually of high spirits, but she wasn't prone to lashing out in anger. If he found her sobbing over a book that usually confirmed his suspicions and he would send her to bed or later just sit quietly and let her sob. It, of course, hadn't been an issue under the Dark Curse up until right now.

So he knew nothing.

"Okay," said Gold. "Okay."

"Okay, I'm going to shut my door again and I'll see you in a week."

Beatrice shut the door.

* * *

Belle had ignored the ringing library phone thus far as book group went on. It finally stopped and she was surprised when Ruby came in.

"Belle, answer your damn phone."

"What?," asked Belle.

"Your husband is calling again and if you don't pick up he's raising the rent for the diner and the inn by five hundred dollars."

Belle was confused, but got up when the phone rang again.

"What's-"

Gold breathed a sigh of relief, from his place on the edge of his bed. "I need you. Now."

"Is that why you threatened Ruby? You can't just stamp your feet to get what you want!"

"I need you home. Now. Please."

Belle glanced at the book group and walked into her office, closing the door as she held the cordless monstrosity.

"Rumple, what's wrong?"

"Beatrice."

"Well, what? Is she hurt? Is she sick?"

"She's..."

"Rumple, you're going to have to finish the sentence."

"She's... gotten her period."

"What did you do?"

"What did I do? I don't know what to do! That's why I've been calling you! Come home now."

"Rumple, this is very important, what did you do? Did you say anything?"

"I said okay."

"That's it? Okay?"

"I just told you I don't know what to do! How could you not answer? Did you know this was happening?!"

"How would I have known it was happening? Do you think I had it written on a calendar and decided to go to book group instead?"

"No..." he conceded.

"Okay. Where is she now?"

"In her room. She shut the door again."

"Okay, you have to go back in there."

"Can't you come home?"

"I will, but you need to help her in the meantime. You're her papa. Go to our bathroom, look under the sink."

Gold got up from the bed and went in the bathroom, stooping down to open the cabinet. He found two boxes with flowers, pastels and flourishing script.

"What now?," he asked.

"They're supplies, Rumple. I was trying to be ready just in case. Just take the pads to her, all she has to do is just stick it on."

Gold shuddered.

"Breathe, Rumple."

He nodded. "Okay, which one is the pads?"

"It says it on front."

"Well, what's the other one?"

"They're tampons, Rumple."

"Why am I not taking those?"

"Because she doesn't know how to use one and you won't be able to figure it out."

He looked at the box. "Are there directions? I can read directions well enough." He paused. "So, there's an applicator and this other thing, but where is the other thing going?"

"Rumple, we really don't have time for you to figure out-"

"Oh, gods," he said.

"Yeah," said Belle. "So I'm going to go kick these people out and lock up. I'll be home as fast as I can. Just give her the pads, see if she wants some Tylenol and give her some chocolate."

"Tylenol?"

"Cramps, Rumple."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"Whatever you do, just act like everything's the same, okay? Because it is. She's still your little girl and she needs you to let her know there's nothing wrong."

Gold nodded. "Right. Right."

She took a moment before dispensing her final instruction.

"Don't be afraid to lie if you feel you need to."

* * *

He could do this. He had made deals in every realm, done incredible magic and he, Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, most powerful sorcerer in all the realms, could do this. He made his way down the hall with the box and knocked on Beatrice's door.

She hesitated again.

"Yeah?"

"Is the door locked?"

"No."

Gold came in. She was sitting on the edge of her bed looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey."

"Hey," she answered.

"So, I was just talking to Mom and she told me where to find these supplies." He handed her the box.

"Thanks."

"Do you need some Tylenol for the cramps?"

Beatrice's eyes widened for a moment. "Yeah."

"Well, I'll get you some. Are you hungry? Can I get you something?"

"I'm hungry, but I feel nauseous."

"Okay. I'll get you some toast and I think we have some chicken soup left. Does that sound alright?"

"Yeah."

"You just make yourself comfortable and I'll take care of everything."

Gold threw himself into the tasks he'd set for himself. He then realized he couldn't really carry a tray upstairs so he settled for limping with his cane over his wrist as he got the plate and bowl up.

Beatrice spotted him as he came in and leapt up.

"I would have come down. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"No matter," said Gold. She looked almost in tears over it.

"But your leg."

"I don't mind. Why don't you sit and eat? You'll feel better."

Beatrice sat and did as she was told. Gold sat on the edge of her bed.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Maybe you'll be able to eat more for dinner. I think I still have enough time to make eggplant parmigiana if you want."

"Mom's coming, right?," asked Beatrice. "Not that you're doing bad or anything, just, you know..."

"Oh, I am aware and yes, she ought to be well on her way."

Beatrice nodded, munching on her toast.

"Just don't feel as if you have to be awkward around me because of that," said Gold. "I admit I am not as familiar with these things, but if you need something, I'm here to help."

There was a knock on the door. They looked up to see Belle.

"Hey."

"Hey," Gold answered.

"We seem to be doing okay," said Belle, walking over. She kissed Beatrice, then Gold. "The house isn't on fire."

He gave a wry laugh.

Belle smiled and looked at Beatrice. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about some stuff?"

Beatrice nodded, but glanced at Gold.

"Right," said Gold, getting up. He kissed Beatrice on the crown of her head. "I'll leave you to it, then."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

Gold shut the door. Belle looked at Beatrice.

"How did he do?"

"He did good. He didn't try to talk about anything."

"Right," said Belle. She sat down. "That's my job."

Beatrice rolled her eyes.

"So, I tried to touch on this before..."

"You said I had two more years."

"I was fourteen, yes. Your body is just different, that's all."

"Lucky me."

"This isn't a bad thing, Beatrice. This is good. Your body's developing as it's meant to."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"Nobody else has one."

Belle nodded. "Yes, you're right, of course."

"Like why do I have to be the freak in whatever experiment gone wrong this is? Or Lost thing."

"Beatrice, it's not Lost."

"I'm just saying they should not have taken the baby off the island without his mom."

Belle sighed. "Well, she did walk into the woods after thinking she saw her father's ghost."

"It was not cool. You wouldn't like that."

"You're right. I would have to kill someone, but you are changing the subject." She carded her fingers through Beatrice's hair. "You're not a freak. You're the normal one."

"So the rest of you people are freaks?"

"If that makes you feel better, yes." She paused. "You may not have realized it, but you haven't exactly been pleasant the past couple days."

"I know."

"And you really upset your dad. He thought he'd done something wrong."

"Well, he..." Beatrice shook her head. "It's weird. There's one part of me that knows a sweater isn't a big deal and then there's another part that just wants to scream."

"That's normal. You just need to try to learn the difference between the normal voice and the screaming one. It takes some practice. Just go easy on Dad. He's sensitive."

"Okay."

* * *

Belle came into the kitchen to find Gold working at the stove, a bottle of Scotch and a tumbler on the counter.

"Rumple, really..." she said motioning at the bottle.

"I'm pretty sure I earned it."

She sighed and took a sip out of the glass. "I suppose you did."

"So..." He tried to formulate a question. "How is she?"

Belle smiled. "She's fine. Still a little unnerved by the whole thing, but she'll be fine. She thinks you did alright."

He grimaced. "Did I?"

"It's just hormones, Rumple. She doesn't hate you, never will."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I'll let you know if she ever actually hates you. Besides, you're doing better than my father- well, Maurice- ever did with these things. I think he just assumed I was perpetually on my period and gods forbid you actually tell him you're not. Then you were unladylike."

Gold looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry. My mother gave him a tongue-lashing that made the soldiers blush." Belle smiled. "But Beatrice is luckier than I was because she has you and you did very well."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't say that."

Belle kissed him. "I would."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. So here's something I wrote a while ago, it occurs during our AU of Desperate Souls, specifically the debate. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Gold was a few steps in the house before he heard Belle calling after him.

"Hey! We're in the kitchen!"

Gold walked inside to find Beatrice sitting at the table with her math book. Belle was at the stove.

"Hey," said Gold. "What's this?"

"I'm just making some pasta," said Belle. "I want to eat something before the debate."

"The debate?," asked Gold.

"Yes," said Belle.

"Why would you want to go to that?"

"Excellent question..." muttered Beatrice.

"I am going because I want to see what happens obviously." She motioned at Beatrice with the spoon she had used to stir the marinara, spraying some on the counter. Gold winced. "She is going because she needs extra credit."

"Extra credit?," Gold asked. "Since when do you need extra credit?"

"Someone evicted my government teacher..."

"Well, I'll see to that," said Gold.

"No, we have it under control," said Belle. "She just needs to hand in a two-page report on the debate."

"Right," said Gold stiffly. "Right. Well, I'm just going to change my tie."

* * *

"I can't believe your father!," Belle said, speeding towards City Hall. "I know he did that trick with hiding the keys!"

Before Beatrice could formulate why, Belle pulled into a space. The parking lot was full and that meant rushing behind her mother as she flew along in her heels.

When they entered the assembly room, there wasn't a seat left. Beatrice watched her mother fume to see that her father was sitting in the middle of a row, clearly having not saved seats for them. Belle motioned for her to join her against the wall just as Sidney Glass sat down, having finished his speech.

Archie spoke. "And now, Emma Swan."

Emma got up and walked to the podium.

"You guys all know I have what they call a, uh… Troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the, um… Hero thing. But here's the thing – the fire was a setup.

The room stirred.

"Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure."

Beatrice froze. She felt her face turning red.

She should have just taken the C.

Emma's speech continued, but Beatrice felt like all eyes were on her. Belle grabbed her hand.

"And the worst part of all this was – the worst part of all this is – I let you all think it was real. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry."

Gold got up and walked down the row and the aisle. His eyes met Belle's.

Belle ushered Beatrice out quickly after him, not giving a look to anyone.

* * *

They walked back in the house. On the ride home from City Hall, Belle had the time to work up a proper fury and it was at a fever pitch by the time she and Beatrice walked in the house.

"Belle, I can explain-" Gold said.

"Explain?!," Belle shouted. "You think you can explain?!"

"Miss Swan has to stay in Storybrooke. Regina wants her gone, if she is elected sheriff, which she will be-"

"Did you set fire to City Hall?," asked Belle.

"It's not as if anyone was hurt."

"Someone could have been hurt! In fact, your daughter and I were hurt when we had the whole town staring at us!"

"Oh, I see, and how was it they used to look at you? Just the wife of the town monster? And before that? Tell me, how were you received then?"

"You could have thought of something else," said Belle.

"They need to believe in Miss Swan, in her bravery and saving Regina just wasn't going to be enough. She had to defy me."

"What does Emma Swan have to do with anything?," asked Beatrice.

Her parents both turned to her. It seemed at some point they had forgotten she was there. "Like seriously, why is she so special? Why do you want her to stay so bad?"

Belle sighed. "Go upstairs and work on your essay."

Beatrice shook her head. "On what? On how my Dad torched City Hall? I don't think so."

"Do you want a C?"

"I'll take care of it," said Gold.

"What?," asked Belle. "Are you going to burn something else down?"

"No, Belle, what exactly would you have me do to keep Emma Swan here? Please tell me. Would you have gone to her and asked politely?"

She shook her head. "The manipulation has to stop."

"And it will once I've done what I set out to do."

Belle stalked off, her heels clacking against the hardwood in a fury. Gold turned to Beatrice, walking over.

"I'll take care of that government teacher, sweetheart."

"Why do you guys talk in code?"

"Don't worry about it." He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you go upstairs and watch one of your sorcerer shows?"

"Time Lord, Dad."

As she made her way upstairs, Beatrice was worried, though and it had nothing to do with her grade in government and everything to do with the crazy little town she lived in becoming crazier.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: So, I prompted myself again after watching Best Laid Plans. I know I usually don't do Enchanted Forest in these, but where else would it go? Pregnant Belle, Rumplestiltskin, a unicorn. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

"Rumple, it's back again," said Belle.

Rumplestiltskin grimaced as he came to look out the library window.

It was a white unicorn. A bloody white unicorn. They were known for coming to the innocent and pure of heart...

Which did not explain why this one kept showing up in the garden of the Dark Castle. At first, he had thought it a trick, but it wasn't. It had shown up, eaten some of his fruit and disappeared only to return.

"The unicorn?," asked Catherine. "That's the fifth time."

Belle looked out the window, eyes gleaming. She had wanted to venture out to see the animal, but had acquiesced to his suspicions. Now that nothing had happened she was wavering.

"Maybe we should go see it," Belle suggested.

"I don't think so," said Rumplestiltskin.

"I don't think you have a choice," said Catherine. "That is unless you want the creature to keep showing up."

Belle looked over. "What do you mean, Grandmother?"

"When a unicorn appears to expecting parents, it intends to show them the future. You have one that keeps turning up."

"But unicorns only appear to those pure of heart," said Rumplestiltskin. "Don't know if you've noticed..."

Catherine shook her head. "What was I supposed to have noticed?"

"Unicorns are for the innocent," he said plaintively.

"Well, perhaps this one wasn't paying attention at unicorn orientation," Catherine suggested.

"Oh, come on, Rumple," said Belle. "If it runs away from you, we'll have at least tried."

He eyed her. "But you don't think it will run, do you?"

"No," said Belle. "Because I know your heart."

Belle donned her cape and got a basket of fruit for the animal. Rumplestiltskin followed her into the garden.

"Hello," said Belle. She began feeding it apples from the basket. "You're beautiful, aren't you?," she asked, patting its head.

Rumplestiltskin approached cautiously until the unicorn laid eyes on him.

"She's not bolting," Belle said smugly. She smiled back at the creature. "You wouldn't because you can see past appearances, can't you?"

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Get on with it."

They raised their hands and placed them on the unicorn's horn.

* * *

Belle found herself in a strange land.

"Mommy!"

She looked down to see a toddler running towards her. Instinctively, she scooped her up.

"Hello, you," she smiled.

"He's hungry."

Belle turned to see who the girl was pointing at. She saw a beggar sitting against a building.

"Can I give him my snack?" The girl was already rifling in the bag Belle now realized she was holding. She pulled out an orange and a clear bag full of brightly colored crackers. She set her daughter down and watched as she ran back towards the man, offering him the food.

Belle smiled.

Her baby was going to be kind.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin found himself in a strange room. Suddenly, a girl with dark hair sprang in carrying something white. She was younger than the girl he had met by a few years.

"You're beautiful," he gasped. He now realized how little attention he had paid to the daughter he had met distracted by his machinations to help the Savior. She was every bit her mother, with brown eyes that reminded him of Bae.

"I think I've worked it out."

"Worked what out?"

She opened the white rectangle to reveal a magical screen with a man in a coat falling off a building.

"I mean, he knew he was meeting Moriarty on the rooftop when he went so he would have already had a plan in place. Obviously that's why he went to see Molly Hooper, maybe she got a dead body that looked like him, so did he get it to stand up and fall or did he fall himself. There's an awful lot of people on the sidewalk very quickly. Here, I'll replay it, tell me what you see when I play it in slow motion-"

* * *

"Rumple?"

He snapped back to reality.

"Wasn't she beautiful?," asked Belle. "It seems a bit like cheating because we know she's beautiful, but..."

"Yes," he said breathlessly.

She smiled at him. "What did you see?"

"She was beautiful, but she was talking about something I didn't understand with a man falling off a building, but I think he was faking his own death-"

"How do you fake falling off a building?"

"Exactly." He nodded. "What did you see?"

"I saw a good girl who saw a beggar was hungry and gave him food."

"Really?," he asked.

"Yes," she patted the unicorn's muzzle again. "Thank you very much. Another apple?"

Rumplestiltskin grimaced as the creature ate another.

"If you aren't careful, we'll never be rid of it."

"He doesn't mean that, he secretly loves you..." Belle cooed.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. So, thanks for your reads and reviews. I really appreciate them. Have an unprompted Easter story! Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

"Rumple," Belle hissed.

Gold looked up as he finished tying his tie. She walked over and smiled.

"Such a nice, pale blue," she said, smoothing his shirt out.

"Someone suggested I wear a light color for the holiday."

"It must have been a very smart lady." Belle smiled. "Come on. It's just supposed to be a fun outing."

He followed her downstairs. Beatrice was waiting in a tulle pink dress with a cascade of flower appliques.

"You look lovely, sweetheart," said Gold.

"I told her so, but she didn't believe me," said Belle, picking up her daughter's empty basket.

"Why would you not believe your mother?," asked Gold.

Beatrice shrugged. Belle held her hand out.

"Come on. We have to get to the park."

* * *

They arrived at the city park just in time for Regina to give a speech to kick off the Annual Storybrooke Egg Hunt. Of course, she and the Golds were the only ones who could recall exactly how many times this event had occurred before. Gold had managed to avoid it until this year because Beatrice was unaware of its existence, but her classmates had let on about the event and now he was here, the promise of a hunt in the house and backyard had been unable to dissuade her.

Doctor Hopper was the one to send off the children of Storybrooke and the parents tried to stick to the sidelines. Some were more successful than others.

"Miss Gold appears to be struggling," Regina commented.

Gold seethed as he looked to the mayor. She had Henry in the stroller next to her.

"My daughter is none of your concern, dearie," said Gold.

"It's just collecting eggs and she hasn't gotten a single one."

"Shouldn't you check on some of your other constituents? Please?"

Regina scowled and pushed off with Henry. Belle came over to Gold's side, linking arms.

"She's not having fun," Belle said, frowning at Beatrice.

"She hasn't gotten an egg yet."

"What? Mary Margaret said they put out tons of them."

Gold shrugged. They stopped and watched her. Beatrice's problem wasn't finding them, they hadn't been hidden all that well and she was perceptive. The problem was that as soon as she had, some other child would come along and snatch it out from under her. There seemed to be a few children who had figured out the quickest way to get an egg was to follow Beatrice Gold.

"Simpering vermin," Gold hissed.

"Don't overreact," Belle cautioned. "She just-"

They watched as it happened again, with Nicholas Zimmer swooping in.

"This is ridiculous. He's twelve," Gold snarled.

"Let me try talking to her first."

Belle teetered down the hill on her heels.

"Hey, Beatrice."

"Hey, Mommy."

"You know, Daddy and I were watching and we don't think you're doing anything wrong, we just wonder if you couldn't go to the eggs a little quicker?"

Beatrice didn't answer.

"Because it is an egg hunt."

"The other kids are getting them."

"Yeah, I know," said Belle, trying to keep her voice cheerful. "You just have to go after what you want, alright? Don't let anyone stop you. Okay?"

"Okay..." she said resignedly.

"Have fun!"

Beatrice walked off in search of richer hunting grounds. Gold joined Belle at the bottom of the hill.

"What did you say?," he asked.

"I just told her to go for it."

A few more minutes passed before Merlin joined them.

"What the hell is the problem?," he asked.

"Excuse me?," asked Gold.

"How is it my granddaughter doesn't have any eggs yet?"

"Father..." said Belle.

"There are children here who used to be mice with eggs."

"Look, now, I'm sure she's going to get one," said Belle.

They all watched as Beatrice went for one near the base of a tree and a girl jumped in ahead of her and knocked her against the ground.

"Beatrice!," Belle called out, hurrying towards her.

"That does it," Gold snarled.

Beatrice was trying to hold back sobs as Belle helped her up, brushing grass off her.

"Can we go home?"

Belle was about to agree when Merlin interrupted.

"You can't go home now, you haven't got any eggs yet!"

"I don't want any."

"Is that what you thought when you came here?," he prodded.

"No," Beatrice admitted.

"So, do what you set out to do, go after it."

Belle smiled at Beatrice. "Come on. Go do the brave thing."

Beatrice nodded as she went off. Belle went to follow from a closer vantage point. Merlin turned to Gold.

"We are agreed if she doesn't get one in the next five minutes, you'll trip the next kid with your cane?"

"Yes."

* * *

Belle watched with frustration as Beatrice lost out on another egg. She had wanted to pack it all in and take her home, but she had quickly realized her father was right. When she was a girl in Avonlea, there was a festival every year to celebrate the return of spring and instead of eggs, the children searched for hidden coins. As the daughter of that land's lord, she was allowed to participate, so long as she didn't actually get anything. It killed her until she was finally old enough to skip the event.

So watching Beatrice was really killing her.

"Beatrice, come here a second?"

Beatrice walked back towards her mother. Belle knelt down in front of her.

"It's one thing if you really want to leave," said Belle. "It's something entirely different if you really want an egg, but are just too scared to get one."

Beatrice furrowed her brow again.

"Do you really want one?," Belle asked.

"Yes."

"Then the next time you see one, I want you to go for it. Just as soon as you spot it."

"But-"

"No buts. Don't even think about it. Just go. You do not let anyone stop you."

Beatrice nodded. Belle stood and watched her.

Beatrice went forward as Belle watched. There was one tucked under a bench.

"Come on, come on," Belle whispered.

Beatrice spotted it, just as Mike Foley did.

"No, no, no! Beatrice, get it!," Belle cried out before she could stop herself. The other parents were staring, but it seemed to do the trick. Beatrice raced in ahead of Mike, managing to hip check the ten-year-old when he tried to reach in.

"Yes! Well done!," Merlin called.

Belle covered her mouth as Beatrice proudly emerged with the egg.

"See, Mommy? I did it!"

Mike seemed to be brushing himself off as his older brother, Steve, taunted him for being taken out by a six-year-old girl.

"I see that, Beatrice."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Gold?"

Belle looked up to see Graham.

"This is supposed to be an egg hunt, not a hockey match?"

"Right, Sheriff, I don't know what came over me, I just-"

"Isabelle, I'm joking." Graham smiled. "Go on, Beatrice. Just be careful, you're too strong for these boys."

Beatrice nodded and ran back out on the hunt. Gold and Merlin joined Belle as Graham left.

"I knew you had it in you," Merlin whispered with satisfaction.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. So, Little Letters Writer asked for this, the first meeting between Emma and Beatrice, which sort of technically happened at the hospital in our Heart of Gold AU, but Beatrice was mostly listening to people talk about a baby then. So, first meeting where Bea and Emma talk? So, let's put this after Heart of Gold. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Beatrice sighed aloud to no one.

It was nearly Thanksgiving which meant it was time for her to do the vast majority of the Thanksgiving Food Drive for the nuns. Sister Astrid supervised her as Mother Superior usually sneered. She wasn't sure why as she was the only one that took an interest in the project even though she wasn't even Catholic.

It had been a long day at school, the news of the deal her father made with Ashley Boyd having spread. Ashley still had friends among the seniors and the general disdain trickled its way down. She pondered whether she ought to start at hardest and work her way back to easiest, or the other way around.

She decided easiest. She decided Mary Margaret Blanchard would be the right place to start.

She knocked on the door of the apartment and was surprised to have Emma Swan answer.

"Hi," she said skeptically.

"Hi," said Beatrice. "Is Miss Blanchard around?"

"She just went to take out the trash." Emma frowned. "You're Gold's kid, right?"

That had been their only awkward meeting so far, not that it was much of one. Emma squared off with her father as Beatrice hid by the coffee machine. Of course everyone in town knew who Emma Swan was by now, Henry Mills' birth mother, liked to piss the mayor off and now was the heroine of anybody who had ever felt screwed by Mr. Gold.

"Yeah," Beatrice answered.

"Well, you can wait in here," said Emma.

"Thanks," said Beatrice, stepping inside the loft.

"What was your name?," asked Emma.

"Beatrice."

"Beatrice." Emma nodded appraisingly. "I don't know a lot of Beatrices."

"Much Ado About Nothing."

"What?"

"The play?," Beatrice said. Emma still looked blank. "By Shakespeare?"

"Oh," said Emma. "Sorry. School wasn't really my strong suit. Sort of a dropout."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I moved around between so many foster homes I was always starting over and then I finally left the system and didn't finish. I got my GED in prison."

"Oh," said Beatrice.

Emma smiled, appreciating the awkwardness of a response. "Yeah. Oh. So your parents named you after a character in a play?"

"It's a love story. The female protagonist is Beatrice. She spends the whole time making sarcastic comments and giving the guy she falls in love with a hard time. My mom liked it."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I bet she did."

"Right..." said Beatrice suddenly feeling incredibly awkward again.

"Sorry," said Emma. "I shouldn't make fun. At least you know who your parents named you after."

"You don't know?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know anything about my parents."

"Then how did you get your name?"

"It was on the blanket they found me in on the side of the road. I don't know anything besides that."

"It could be Jane Austen's Emma."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, that's the most famous Emma I can think of. She goes around trying to set her friends up and she's not super good at it." Beatrice paused. "It could be Emma Bovary, but I don't know why anyone would name their baby after Emma Bovary."

Emma shrugged. "I don't know why anyone would leave their kid on the side of the highway."

"You said you had a blanket with your name on it?," asked Beatrice.

"Yeah?"

"They gave you a blanket and a name. They must have loved you."

As Emma pondered this the door opened and Mary Margaret entered.

"Beatrice," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"It is time for the Thanksgiving Food Drive," said Beatrice. "I'm sort of having a rough day. I thought I'd start with you?"

"Really? It's time for that already?" Mary Margaret shook her head as she walked to the pantry. "Time is just flying by lately."

"You're doing a food drive?," asked Emma.

"Beatrice organizes it every year," said Mary Margaret. She turned around holding four cans of vegetables. "I need to run to the market. Is this okay for now?"

"Yeah," said Beatrice, adding them to the bag she was carrying. "Anything so it looks like I actually got some donations."

"I'll donate more. How long do I have?," asked Mary Margaret.

"Next Tuesday."

"I'm in," said Emma. "Where do I turn them in?"

"Well, there's the pawn shop," Beatrice shrugged as she handed Emma a flyer out of her bag. "Not surprisingly I don't get a lot of donations there. The library has a bin. Or Sister Astrid will take them at the convent. There's a sign for the soup kitchen."

"Sounds good," said Emma.

"Okay, well, thanks, Miss Blanchard."

Beatrice left and headed for the next apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. This was prompted by grace52373 over on tumblr as part of my 200 Followers Celebration over there which is ongoing. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Beatrice walked into the library. Her mother smiled widely and came from behind the circulation desk to give her a hug.

"How was school?," Belle asked, rubbing her back.

"Fine."

"How was it?," Belle repeated.

"Horrible."

Belle gave her another hug. "Do you want a snack?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I have some cookies in the back," said Belle, already headed towards her office.

Beatrice rolled her eyes and set her messenger bag on one of the tables set up. Pamela had the afternoon off- again, how many afternoons did she get off?- so she was with her mom because her dad was collecting rent. She got out her school books and binders.

The door opened and she looked up to see Henry Mills come in. He sat down silently in front of her.

"Where were you born?"

"Where was I born? I guess, here?"

"You guess?"

Beatrice paused. "Why?"

"And your parents, do they ever talk about where they're from?"

She tilted her head. "Are you just now figuring this out?"

Henry tried to act coy, but failed. "Figure what out?"

"That this whole town is frozen in time and you and I are the only ones growing up? And most of the town is totally unaware of it?"

He leaned back, nodding at her. "And what do you know about it?"

"I figured that out when I was seven. Really, Henry, nobody else changes grades."

"And what do you think is going on?"

"Well, it's a government experiment or a Lost thing or a Doctor Who thing."

"What?"

Beatrice shook her head at the younger boy. "Government experiment, self-explanatory. Lost thing, we're all going to find out we're dead or something. I couldn't follow that show towards the end. Doctor Who thing, we'll find out there's some sort of time-space singularity or we're in a giant computer or living in the crack in the universe."

Henry shook his head at her.

"Those are all wrong."

"Oh, well, excuse me," she said. "What is your great theory?"

Henry leaned in. "Everyone in town was cursed by the Evil Queen to leave the Enchanted Forest because she hated Snow White and they don't remember who they are."

Beatrice stared at him.

"So, everyone in town is a fairy tale character?," she asked.

"Yeah, your mom is Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

"Right, because the name and the library, obviously."

The boy scowled. "You think I'm crazy."

"No, I just think that's the worst theory that I have ever heard."

Belle came out of the back carrying a plate and a glass of milk.

"Henry!," she said cheerfully. "I didn't realize you were here. Can I help you with something? Would you like a snack? I have more milk."

Henry stood. "No, I need to get going."

"Oh," said Belle.

"Maybe someone else will believe me," he said, looking pointedly at Beatrice and storming out of the library.

"Right," said Beatrice. "Because that's my fault."

Belle put the snack down in front of her daughter. "What was that about?"

Beatrice sighed. "Nothing. Henry just thinks everyone in town is a fairy tale character cursed by the Evil Queen."

Beatrice looked up at her mother who had frozen.

"Mom?"

"What?," she answered back startled.

Beatrice frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Belle leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "You get started on your homework before story time, okay?"

"Okay."

Beatrice went back to her books and Belle walked over to the window to get a look at Henry Mills as he marched down the street with fierce determination.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: I do not own Once Upon A Time. So, here is a special Halloween Scenes From A Curse. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Gold drove home just as the sun set on Storybrooke. He could see his neighbors putting the finishing touches on their Halloween decorations.

He was unconcerned with such things. Belle, of course, made a big production of it as she did with all the celebrations in this land. She and Beatrice had spent a day carving pumpkins in the backyard and they were now proudly displayed on the steps of the pink house. Beyond making his family happy the decor had no significance. No one came to the Gold house to trick or treat despite Belle's best attempts, they were seemingly programmed by the Curse to stay as far away as possible. Tonight, Belle would take Beatrice trick or treating and he would stay home to read a book and drink his Scotch.

"Hi, Daddy."

He took a double take. Beatrice sat casually next to Lady in a Princess Belle gown, complete with a garish gold fabric and sparkly tulle touches.

"Hello, Beatrice. Is that your costume?"

"Uh-huh," she said as she continued coloring.

"Good. You're home," said Belle. He turned up just in time for her to sneeze loudly. Looking closer, her nose was red and she looked pale.

"What's the matter?"

"It's a cold," she coughed. "Probably the one Beatrice had last week."

"Well, you should go to bed. I'll bring you some tea."

"No, I need you to take Beatrice trick or treating."

"What?"

She frowned at him. "Was there something confusing about that?"

"Where's Pamela?"

"She wanted the night off to go to a party."

"Where's your father?"

"You're her father," Belle said sharply.

"I know that, but I can't leave you alone when you're ill."

"It's a cold, not the plague. I'll sit on the sofa and wait for you to come home."

"We don't have to..." said Beatrice.

Gold sighed. Some children threw tantrums when they didn't get what they wanted, but Beatrice just accepted defeat which only brought out Belle's ire when it was something she thought Beatrice ought to have. He could already feel Belle's eyes boring into him.

"No, sweetheart," said Gold. "We can go."

He was going trick or treating.

"What about my hair, Mommy?," asked Beatrice.

"I did your hair. I told you it's just like Princess Belle's."

She held up a page in the coloring book. "No, it's not."

"Your mother knows best," said Gold. "Come on. Let's get your coat."

* * *

The hair question settled, Gold set out with Beatrice her hand in the one not occupied by his cane.

"Why don't you put your coat on? It's chilly."

"I want people to see my dress."

"Yes, but you'll get cold."

"Princess Belle doesn't wear a coat."

"I'm sure she does."

"Why didn't you wear a costume?"

"I think people are frightened enough as it is, sweetheart," Gold nodded at some passing tenants as they scrambled away.

"You could be Beast."

Gold found himself dumbstruck as they continued on their way to the next house. It belonged to Mrs. Nolan, the former Princess Abigail.

"Mr. Gold," she said. "I didn't think the rent was due until tomorrow."

He tilted his head at the princess. She was generally one of the smarter plebs. For the sake of the gods, he had a child wearing a costume holding his hand.

"No, dearie," he said in a low voice, "we're here on quite another matter."

She looked down at the bowl of candy she held in her hands suddenly aware of Gold's real business. "Oh, right!"

"Trick or treat!," said Beatrice holding out her plastic jack-o-lantern.

"Yes, yes, of course," said Kathryn, proceeding to dump several large handfuls in the container.

They continued down the street and visited several more houses, all of the residents terrified by the sight of Mr. Gold. Beatrice made the turn down the sidewalk to the next house and Gold held her hand back.

"What, Daddy?"

"We're not visiting that house," he said, eyeing the former Baba Yaga as she passed out Apollo bars in angel wings. "I don't want you to take candy from that woman."

They seemed to have struck witches' road because Gold found he didn't approve of Beatrice taking candy from any of the people on it. In fact in the old land, he would have just as soon transformed them all into snails as have them look upon Beatrice.

Then they found themselves at Regina's house. Henry was too young to trick or treat of course, but his mother had him dressed up in a lion costume and watching everything from his stroller. The mayor herself was in her normal attire with a witch's hat. They were parked at the end of the walking path up to the house lest anyone think they could skip a visit with Mayor Mills.

She was passing out candy apples.

"You can't possibly be serious," said Gold.

Regina eyed Beatrice's costume. "You're one to talk."

"I needn't justify myself to you."

Beatrice, meanwhile, eyed the candy apples. "Trick or-"

Gold clapped his hand over her mouth before she could finish. Even if this world supposedly had no magic, there was no way he would let Beatrice engage with Regina in what was tantamount to a magical contract back in the Enchanted Forest.

Then there was the matter of the apples.

"Beatrice, what are our two most important rules?"

She sighed and looked defeated. "No apples."

"And?"

"No taking food from Mayor Mills."

Regina had the gall to look offended. "Seriously, Mr. Gold? Aren't you being a bit paranoid?"

"It's not paranoia if someone's done it before, dearie."

Regina narrowed her eyes, bracing for an argument. "I never would have had to do that if you would have stuck to the original terms of our deal-"

He scoffed. "I, in no way, violated our agreement. My so-called violations were never detailed in that agreement-"

"The intent was clear-"

"How many times must I tell you that intent is meaningless?"

Luckily, the sheriff arrived to save them from shouting at each other in a conversation that would be incomprehensible to all of cursed Storybrooke.

"Madame Mayor, Mr. Gold." Graham now turned to Beatrice and bowed slightly. "Your Highness. I didn't know we had any royalty visiting Storybrooke."

Beatrice giggled.

Gold snorted. "You'd be surprised, dearie."

"Where's Isabelle?," asked Graham.

"Yes, where is Mrs. Gold?," asked Regina. "I hope there's no trouble at home."

"She wasn't feeling well," Gold answered Graham.

"That's a shame. Tell her I hope she feels better."

"Yes, give Mrs. Gold my regards as well," said Regina.

Gold scoffed as he led Beatrice down the sidewalk. "Yes, my wife will no doubt be moved by your concern."

They took a turn down the street, getting them away from the witches and goblins that neighbored Regina and towards the apartments where Miss Blanchard lived. The teacher herself stood outside dressed as Dorothy.

"Mr. Gold, I thought tomorrow was-"

He sighed. "Indeed it is, but as you may have noticed Miss Blanchard, I am here on quite another matter."

She looked down. "Beatrice, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! You look just like Princess Belle!"

"Doesn't she, though?," Gold muttered.

"Now, do you have something to say?"

"Trick or treat!," Beatrice cried, holding out her jack-o-lantern.

"That's it!," said Mary Margaret, giving her a handful of candies.

"Thank you."

Mary Margaret smiled and looked back up at Gold which stopped her smiling.

He grimaced. "I'll be back for the rent..."

They went down to pay special calls to Belle's uncles and soon enough, Beatrice complained that she was cold. Gold finally managed to wrangle her into her coat and then her legs were still cold and he declared it time to go home despite her protestations.

"Hey!," said Belle, meeting them in the foyer. She had changed into a robe and pajamas. "How was trick or treating?"

"My arm hurts."

Belle took the jack-o-lantern from her outstretched hand. "Wow. That is heavy! How did you get so much candy?"

Gold snorted as he took Beatrice's coat off. "I think my tenants were trying to pay their rent with it."

"Can I have some?," Beatrice asked Belle.

"Only after we check it, okay? And only five pieces tonight." She handed the bucket to Gold. "You handle that and I'll get her in the tub."

"I can take care of that. You need your rest."

She frowned at him. "It's not exactly that hard. Besides, I know you must want a rest. Come on, baby," she said taking Beatrice's hand and leading her upstairs.

"I want to wear my dress to bed."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Princess Belle wears her gown to bed."

"I can guarantee she doesn't."

Gold smiled to himself as he looked down at the bucket and now noticed the surprising number of boxes of raisins. He had no love for the holiday, but raisins? Was this some side effect of the Curse?

"Someone's getting their rent raised," he muttered as he went to the kitchen.


End file.
